The Magic of Everyday Life
by NerdBurga
Summary: A modern high school AU for the whole gang, good and bad. Characters will be popping up all over the place. Involves a bigbrother!Arthur, some rather protective!knights and a few little secrets to darken things up a bit. A little project to help me get over my writer's block for my other stories. Rating may change, we'll see.
1. Chapter 1

**Well, it seems my torturous writer's block for all of my NCIS stories is not going away. But I have been getting an overload of inspiration for Merlin fic lately, what with it being my latest obsession, and I figured it would be better to write something than nothing at all. So if any of my NCIS followers are reading this, please understand it's this or nothing for the moment. I really am trying to work on the other stories though, I promise.**

**So, yeah. Hope you enjoy this little introduction :)**

Lancelot shifted the weight of his bag from one shoulder to the other nervously as he walked through the eerily quiet school halls. Of course he had to be late on his first day. Of course the car had to have broken down, again. Of course he would have to enter a silent classroom, with a glaring teacher, and a sea of teenaged faces with nothing to distract them from the arrival of the new kid. Lancelot really hoped this wasn't some kind of foreshadowing for what the school year was going to be like.

Finally he reached the designated science room (science first thing on a Monday morning, _of course_) and paused outside the door to take a steadying breath. It wouldn't be so bad. All he had to was knock and enter. Maybe offer a mumbled apology for being late, and make a beeline for whatever free seat he saw first. That was it. The hardest part would be over.

A muffled shout caused Lancelot to pause just as his fist had been raised.

"Get off me!"

With a split second decision, Lancelot turned from the door and hurried to the end of the corridor in the direction of the panicked voice. Turning the corner he came across a skinny kid with big ears, maybe a couple of years younger than himself, backed into a wall of lockers by a larger guy closer to Lancelot's own age. The older of the two had a hand on the younger boy's shoulder and judging by the way his face was screwed up in pain, it wasn't a lax grip.

"Or what? Big brother's going to save you?" sneered the taller one, his muscled arm taut and his fingers digging in. The boy glared at his tormentor even as his face went red - he was trying to hide the pain.

"Hey!" Lancelot strode purposefully towards them, hoping he at least looked somewhat intimidating. He was slightly shorter than the other boy, but not by much, and knew it was easy to see the muscles he'd gained from years of training in judo. He knew he could take the bully on easily enough, but hoped it wouldn't come to that.

Both boys turned towards him in surprise as he made his way to them. After what seemed to be a moment of cold assessment, the older one took his hand off the younger's shoulder and took one small step back.

"Can I help you?" he asked roughly.

"You can leave him alone," Lancelot replied readily, coming to a stop just in front of him.

His opponent spent another full minute glaring at him, but Lancelot did not back down. The other boy watched the silent exchange warily, still pressed up against the lockers. Lancelot quietly hoped he would take the opportunity of distraction and run but it didn't appear that was going to be happening. Vaguely, he thought of the determination shown earlier when the boy had refused to show his pain; Lancelot wondered if the idea simply hadn't occurred to run, or if the boy just refused to.

Finally the other teenager took a few more steps back, glancing back to his victim as he did so. "We'll talk later, Merlin," he said almost casually before turning and walking away.

It wasn't until he had disappeared around the corner that the boy, Merlin, stepped away from the lockers, visibly sagging with relief.

"Are you alright?" Lancelot asked, quickly looking over the shoulder that had been squeezed.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Merlin replied, brushing himself off. He faced Lancelot and the older boy was suddenly met with a dazzling grin. "Thanks for the help."

"It's no problem," said Lancelot with a smile of his own.

"I'm Merlin."

"I'm - "

"New." Merlin said, seemingly just realising he hadn't seen his rescuer before. "Just started?"

"Yeah. Haven't even made it to my first class yet," Lancelot replied with an amused huff.

"I assume that would be because of me," Merlin said, his grin turning sheepish. "Sorry about that."

Lancelot laughed. "Don't worry about it. I doubt you asked that jerk to get in your face. He bother you a lot?"

Merlin's smile dropped slightly, but only for a moment, and then it was back. "Nah. He's usually not a problem. So what subject are you missing right now?"

Lancelot groaned at the reminder. "Science. With a Mr Gaius?"

This time Merlin's smile really did disappear, to be replaced with a look of horror. "Oh, no. You don't want to be late with him. You'll get the _eyebrows_," he said, shuddering on the last word. "You'd better get going."

Lancelot nodded with a smile. "I suppose I had better. It was nice to meet you, Merlin."

"You too." Merlin picked up his bag from the floor where he had dropped it and began to head off in the opposite direction before suddenly turning around and saying "sorry, what was your name?"

"Lancelot," came the reply, and Merlin nodded, waved, and continued on his way. Lancelot turned back the way he'd came, walking with slightly more of a bounce in his step than before.

_Huh. I think I just made my first friend_, he thought happily.

* * *

Arthur sat sulkily at the table he and his friends had claimed when first coming to highschool, his fork twisting uselessly through his left over noodles he had brought from dinner the night before. He hated Mondays. Really hated them. There was absolutely nothing likeable about Mondays. Ever. At all.

"Hey there grumpy," came a voice from his left and Arthur looked up with a smile to greet his girlfriend, Gwen.

Okay. Maybe there were some good things about Mondays.

"Hi." Gwen sat down next to him, apple in hand, and he immediately brought an arm around to rest on her shoulders. "How was art?"

Gwen groaned, leaning in to his side ever so slightly. "Ms Fomorrah's an awful teacher. A real snake of a woman. She actually threatened to tear up one of Sefa's drawings today. She's mad." Gwen sighed. "It's a shame she manages to ruin such a great subject."

Arthur snorted, hardly counting art as 'great'. He'd never had a knack for it himself, and hated to be reminded of it.

"Hello there young lovebirds," Gwaine said from behind, startling them. "Not interrupting anything am I?" He walked round to the other side of the table and sat down, Percival right next to him. Arthur rolled his eyes and Gwen simply giggled.

"Where are Leon and Elyan?" Arthur asked, choosing to ignore his friend's comment.

"There was a problem with the band for the school dance," Gwaine said. "Leon had to go deal with it. Think he roped Elyan in to help."

"Poor bugger," said Arthur. Leon, being head of most committees the school had, was always being called away to deal with one thing or another. And more often than not that one thing was tedious as all hell. The others were always trying their best to get out of it. It seemed this time Elyan had not been so lucky.

They continued to chat for a few minutes, enjoying the brief respite of lunch, until Gwen's face lit up. "Look, there's Merlin!"

Arthur glanced over to where his adopted little brother sat, chatting animatedly to a girl with dark brown hair and an amused smile. "So?"

"So, look who he's talking to!" said Gwen.

"That's Freya isn't it?" interjected Gwaine. "I thought they were friends - aren't they always talking?"

"Yes, but - oh you boys just don't get it, do you?" asked Gwen, frustrated.

Arthur looked to Gwaine and Percival, who were looking just as confused as he felt. "Get what?"

"He_ likes_ her," she replied as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. The boys' eyes widened as she continued, "and I'd say she rather fancies him too. They would make such a cute couple."

Arthur's expression turned pained, and Gwaine's lips set into a thin line. Percival shifted uncomfortably but kept his silence.

Noticing the sudden shift in mood at the table, Gwen frowned. "Oh come on, guys. It wouldn't be anything like last time, you know that."

They were saved having to answer by the arrival of an enthusiastic looking Leon and a rather bored looking Elyan. "What did you two get up to, then?" Arthur asked quickly, more than ready to change the subject.

"The school band cancelled on us for the dance, something about a competition," replied Leon, sitting down on the other side of Arthur. Elyan flopped down next to Percival. "But I've convinced Principal Uther to let us hire an independent band. I've got so many options to pick from now." The table groaned as one, causing Leon to look confused. "What?"

"You don't exactly have the best taste in music, Leon," pointed out Elyan.

Leon simply waved away their concerns. "Trust me, I'll find someone good."

"Sorry mate but maybe you should let us help you out on this one," suggested Gwaine.

"Come on, have some faith will you?" Leon complained.

"Hey. Who's that talking to Merlin?" Percival suddenly asked, his first input into the conversation. The group looked back over to where Merlin and Freya had been talking only to see they had been joined by a third person about their own age, leaning on their table and smiling as he replied to whatever Merlin had said. Freya and Merlin both laughed at whatever his answer had been.

Arthur's eyes narrowed. He didn't recognise him, which automatically meant he must be new - Arthur knew just about everyone in their year. But what the hell was he doing talking to Merlin, who was obviously three years younger?

"Maybe it's another one of Merlin's friends - " Gwen cut off as her boyfriend stood and stepped away from the table. "Arthur, be nice," she pleaded.

Arthur simply nodded and headed over to where his brother sat, not at all surprised that Gwaine got up and followed. Merlin looked over to them as they got closer.

"Hey guys! What's up?"

Arthur ignored him and instead turned to face the new kid, who was watching him warily in return. "I don't think we've met," Arthur stated, his voice neutral but his eyes hard. "I'm Arthur."

"Lancelot," the new guy replied with a hesitant smile. "Nice to meet you." He held out his hand and Arthur took it, keeping his grip strong and not letting go.

"Arthur," hissed Merlin, annoyed. "Back off."

Arthur let go and Lancelot dropped his hand, studying him silently. After another tense moment Gwaine stepped in.

"And I'm Gwaine," he said. Unlike Arthur he smiled at Lancelot, but the introduction was still not much friendlier.

Simply in a bid to break the tension Merlin drew their attention back to him. "Lance, Arthur's my brother. Gwaine's a friend."

"Really?" asked Lancelot, surprised. He looked back and forth between them. "I can honestly say I don't see the resemblance."

"I'm adopted," explained Merlin calmly.

"Oh."

An awkward silence fell over them as Gwaine, Arthur and Lancelot continued to size each other up, Merlin seemingly forgotten and Freya fidgeting uncomfortably. Finally Merlin sighed and said "okay, guys, you can go." He normally enjoyed hanging out with Arthur and his friends, and was always flattered when they wanted him there. But in this case, he felt, he would be a lot more comfortable if they left.

Unfortunately for him it didn't seem like they were in a very accommodating mood. Gwaine looked to Merlin and said, rather pointedly, "you alright mate?"

"I'm fine. Really." Merlin turned his gaze back on his brother. "Lancelot helped me out this morning. He's alright guys, really."

"Helped you out?" Arthur asked steadily, still not taking his eyes off Lancelot.

"Another kid was picking on him was all," Lancelot explained. "I just got him to back off."

At this Arthur did finally turn to look at Merlin, who had visibly winced. "Someone was picking on you? Who?"

"No one," Merlin replied quickly. "Just some random jock. It's fine, really, he didn't hurt me or anything. But, that could be thanks to Lancelot here," Merlin pointed out. "So I'm going to ask you again, please, back off."

Finally the boys relaxed and Arthur turned back to Lancelot. "In that case, thanks for the help. I owe you one."

"No worries," said Lancelot slowly, surprised by the sudden change in demeanour.

Arthur nodded once and addressed Merlin once more. "So it didn't go too far this morning, did it kid? Anyone I need to talk to?"

"Nah," Merlin said comfortably, waving a hand. "It was nothing. And stop calling me kid."

Arthur just smirked in response and turned to walk back to his own table. "Thanks again for the help, Lancelot."

Gwaine smiled, much more warmly this time, and punched Merlin lightly on the arm before going to follow Arthur. "Any friend of Merlin's is a friend of ours," he said to Lancelot before he left.

"Good to know," Lancelot replied slowly, watching them walk away.

Well. That was interesting.

**No idea when more will be uploaded, but hopefully not too long. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I can promise updates will be this fast... like... never. I dunno, I think I'm just excited to be writing again. I've missed it more than you could imagine.**

**battlemaiden518 asked a question I feel is relevant to answer to you guys at large, wondering if there would be slash in this story. Well, honestly? I'm not sure yet. Possibly. I can tell you right now there will be mentions and references to a guy/guy relationship that's pretty integral to the story, but it's not between two of our main characters. Sorry to be cryptic, but I'm not giving anything away ;)**

**So yeah, I'll be deciding as I go. I'd actually really appreciate it if you guys could help out by letting me know if you would prefer slash or not? I'd be very grateful for the input.**

Lancelot had to fight to keep his jaw from dropping as Merlin opened the gate and headed up the path towards his house. Freya followed casually, but Lancelot had to spend a moment just staring.

It was_ huge_.

It was a classic Tudor design that screamed comfortably rich. The right side of the house jutted out in a large two car garage, the main double doors just slightly to the left. It was two stories high with large windows dotting the bricked wall, and an imposing chimney towered over him. Merlin had not given the impression of rich and entitled in his mannerisms, his conversation (did you wanna come over? My house isn't far) or even the clothes he wore, which were simple and fairly plain, if maybe a bit colourful. It just had not been something Lancelot had seen coming.

"Uhh… Lancelot?" Lancelot snapped out of his marvelled daze and followed his new friends, closing the gate behind him. "Sorry, I just… uh… it wasn't what I was expecting."

"Oh?" Merlin looked up at his house, slightly confused, as if expecting to see something there that shouldn't be.

"It's nice," Lancelot quickly reassured, "very nice. Just… not what I was expecting," he finished lamely. Merlin simply shrugged it off with that infectious smile and continued to the front door. It was unlocked and they stepped inside, Lancelot more ready this time for the glamour he would undoubtedly find. But, despite the grand exterior, Merlin's house appeared to be rather… plain. It was all very pleasant, but there were no large paintings on the walls or fancy vases waiting to be accidentally knocked over. It was just nice and simple.

Before he could do much but process this new information, a middle aged, kind looking woman appeared descending the steps. "Merlin," she smiled warmly at him before her eyes fell on his friends. "You've brought friends?"

"Mom, you know Freya," Merlin gestured to the girl standing next to him.

"It's nice to see you, Hunith," she said in a quiet voice.

"You too Freya; Merlin doesn't invite you around nearly enough in my opinion," Hunith replied happily. She then looked at Lancelot. "And who's this?"

"Lancelot, this is my mom Hunith. Mom, this is Lancelot. He's new at school."

"Nice to meet you Lancelot," Hunith said, reaching the bottom of the stairs and offering a hand to him. Unlike her older son's, her handshake was soft and gentle.

"You too Ms Pendragon," he replied respectfully. She let out a small laugh and waved her hand at him.

"Please, Hunith. Don't make me feel older than I am."

Lancelot returned her smile. "Of course, Hunith."

She nodded approvingly before turning back to her adoptive son. "Merlin, I'm just heading out to visit Mary. She's having trouble getting her pumpkins to grow and I promised I would help out."

"Sure thing, Mom."

"Have fun, then" she said, giving a small wave before exiting through the front doors.

"She seems nice," said Lancelot.

Merlin nodded, looking affectionate and fond. "She is. I'm very lucky."

They were soon raiding the pantry, looking for whatever food it offered to hungry teenagers. Merlin let out a yell of triumph as he pulled out several packets of corn chips from behind some spaghetti. Freya laughed. "Those were all originally for you, weren't they?" she asked teasingly. "I can easily see you finishing them off on your own."

Merlin grinned in response. "I simply know not to waste a good thing. Speaking of… Lancelot, there should be some salsa in the fridge."

Lancelot nodded and opened the weirdly large fridge door, scanning the insides. Soon he made a noise of triumph similar to Merlin's and pulled out the jar. "Got it!"

"Excellent," said Merlin. He reached out and grabbed it while still managing to balance the packets of corn chips with impressive skill.

"Are you sure you don't want us to carry something there, Merlin?" asked Lancelot, waiting for the inevitable spill.

"Nah, I'm good."

"Merlin's just worried you'll eat it before he gets a chance to," Freya laughed.

"Mom! I'm home!"

The three of them turned in the direction of the new voice, the underlying chatter of voices telling them Arthur had brought his friends home. Lancelot fought not to wince. This would be awkward.

"Mom?" Arthur sounded closer this time.

If Merlin noticed his hesitation, he didn't say anything. Instead, he just walked out to the dining room to confront his older brother. Lancelot followed unhappily.

"Geeze Merlin, who are you feeding, a whole army?"

"Not exactly," Lancelot interjected, coming out from the kitchen. Arthur's gaze fell on him and it was immediately one of annoyance and suspicion.

"I see," was his clipped response. He then turned back to his brother. "Merlin can I talk to you for a minute?"

Merlin gave Lancelot a shrug as he followed Arthur back into the kitchen, and Lancelot gave a grim smile in return.

Yep. Definitely awkward.

* * *

"Arthur." Gwaine stated officially, putting his arm around his friend as they walked out the gates of the school. "Invite us over for the afternoon."

Arthur looked suspiciously at him. "Why?"

"Why?" Gwaine's face showed mock-offence at the question. "Well, because we're your friends and we naturally want to spend all of our time with you." Arthur glanced behind him at the others who looked vaguely confused, and Leon shook his head silently at him. Okay, so they weren't in on this. He turned his gaze back on Gwaine and simply waited expectantly. Finally, his friend gave in. "And also, possibly, because my sister is in town and I'd really rather not be coerced into spending quality time with the toad."

The small group leaned on the outer wall, other students milling around them and chattering excitedly, happy to have survived another day of school. "You really should appreciate her more, Gwaine," Elyan reprimanded. "Family is important."

"Then it's probably important I don't end up filling her bed with worms, isn't it?" said Gwaine reasonably. "What do you say Arthur? Old pal?"

With a sigh, Arthur conceded. "Whatever. It's not like you all aren't there most afternoons anyway." Seeing Gwen on her way over to them, Arthur smiled. Gwaine followed his gaze and shuddered.

"Oh no. You're not going to be spending the whole time getting all cutesy on us are you?"

"What are we planning?" asked Gwen as she walked into the conversation.

"We're heading to Arthur's. You in?" asked Elyan.

Gwen faltered slightly. "Oh, I don't know…"

"Morgana won't be there," interrupted Arthur with a barely suppressed sigh. His older sister and his girlfriend had once been very close, but after the arrival of Morgause to the school, Morgana had changed considerably. For the worse. The friendship had ended quite messily, and now Gwen felt awkward even being around the other girl. In Arthur's opinion it should be Morgana avoiding Gwen, not the other way around, but that didn't stop Gwen from being hesitant.

She smiled an understanding smile at Arthur. "Thanks, but I'd better not anyway. I have a biology assignment due tomorrow that needs some touching up."

Arthur rolled his eyes but Elyan answered before he could. "I don't think you could possibly give the damn thing anymore touching up, Gwen. It's perfect. As are all your assignments. There's a reason Dad sees you as the golden child."

Gwen shook her head at him. "Don't say things like that Elyan, you know he loves you just as much."

"Yeah, whatever," said Elyan, waving his hand apathetically. "My point is, I think you can have a night off."

Arthur was in silent agreement. Gwen was as hard a worker as Leon, if not more so, and her drive for all her subjects almost drove him mad at times. She could never quite appreciate her own work like others did.

But he knew her, very well, and so was not at all surprised when she shook her head again. "I'll give it a miss. Count me in next time though," she added with a smile. Leaning in, she gave Arthur a quick, chaste kiss on the lips before turning and walking to the slowly filling bus. Arthur pretended not to feel the heat in his cheeks as his friends gave the usual cat calls.

"Hey, don't forget who's giving you hospitality this afternoon," Arthur pointed out. It didn't do much to shut them up.

* * *

"Mom, I'm home!" Arthur called as he stepped through the front door, his friends following him in. "Well, we're home, I suppose."

The others turned left into the living room, automatically making themselves comfortable, and Arthur continued through to the dining room when he received no response. "Mom?"

"She's at Mary's house. Something about gardening advice, though really I think they just wanted an excuse to catch up." Merlin entered the dining room from the kitchen, his scrawny arms ladled with packets of chips. Arthur's eyebrows went up in surprise.

"Geeze Merlin, who are you feeding, a whole army?"

"Not exactly." Lancelot appeared in the doorway behind Merlin, Freya next to him with a small smile.

Arthur immediately tensed up. "I see," he said flatly. "Merlin, can I talk to you for a minute?"

Merlin rolled his eyes but passed his hoard to Freya and followed his brother into the kitchen. Arthur didn't miss the apologetic shrug Merlin sent Lancelot's way. He pressed his hands on the bench, leaning against it for a moment, before turning on Merlin.

"Really Merlin? You know him for barely a day and you invite him into our house?"

"You'd known Leon for all of five minutes before asking him to your birthday," protested Merlin, looking indignant.

"That's completely different!" hissed Arthur. "Leon's a trustworthy person - "

"So is Lancelot!"

"And he's my own damn age! You probably don't even have anything in common!"

"We get along fine, thank you." Merlin was growing annoyed at his brother's paranoia.

"You don't know him Merlin! You don't know what he… You can't just trust people so easily!"

The defiance practically emanating from Merlin's small body quickly dissipated, leaving him looking slightly sad. Arthur rubbed a hand down his face tiredly, hoping he hadn't crossed a line.

"I understand why you're concerned, Arthur. Really, I do." Merlin stepped forward and lay a hand on his arm. "But this isn't like that. _Lancelot_ isn't like that. What happened… it's not going to happen again."

"Damn right it's not," Arthur growled. An amused half-smile played at Merlin's lips as he observed Arthur, ever the protective brother. Deep down, he was touched by the concern. But enough was enough.

"I promise you, Arthur. I'll be fine. And let's not forget the fact he's already saved me from one bully."

Arthur's eyebrow raised. That still bothered him as well. Merlin was a likeable kid, and had never been bothered by generic bullying before. He hoped it wouldn't turn into a habit. Merlin had made it out like it was no big deal, but it was Merlin, so that was generally meant to be expected...

Seeing Arthur's suspicion, Merlin quickly continued. "Besides, you were right before."

"Excuse me?" was the shocked response.

Merlin ignored it. "He's not my age. He's yours. I was kind of hoping - "

"Oh no, Merlin, don't - "

"I was hoping you guys would get to know him a bit. Make nice and all that. He is new after all… doesn't know that many people…"

"You're seriously asking me to_ make nice_ with that guy?"

"_That guy_ is pretty cool. He knows judo, did you know that? He could probably teach you a few moves." Merlin had his pleading face on, the lost puppy one of pursed lips and hopeful eyes. Arthur hated it when he used that face. "Besides, Gwaine did say that any friend of mine - "

"Yes, yes, all right, fine," Arthur conceded unhappily. Merlin's face lit up.

"Thanks, you're the best." Merlin grinned excitedly and made his way back to the dining room. He turned just as he reached the doorway and looked back at his brother happily. "And try not to be too much of a prat, yeah?"

Arthur scoffed. "I'll stop being a prat the day you stop being an idiot."

Merlin just poked his tongue out at him and disappeared.

After a moment of tired hesitation, Arthur followed._ Fine_, he thought sourly. _I can make nice._

**Wooo, mysterious angst -waves arms dramatically- Any guesses on the story as to why Arthur is so on edge about the new guy?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ahhh! I made it! I wasn't sure if I'd get a chapter up today as Mondays are always hectic for me, but I did it :D Also I'm about to get in trouble for being up too late, so know what I have sacrificed for you.**

**Quick thing, no Hunith and Uther are not married in this story. I made it so that Uther is just the principal and Hunith is a single mom. Sorry for not making that clearer. Also, for now I'm thinking no slash, as backed up by a few reviews. I agree, there are a lot of modern slash AUs already, and I'm quite happy to keep this one different.**

**I think that's it, except, thanks for your support so far! I'm so happy you guys are enjoying my little project.**

"So. I have some bad news." Lancelot regarded Merlin warily.

"Let me guess. You're brother's kicking me out."

Merlin laughed. "No, no, don't be so dramatic. You're just going to be hanging out with him for a while."

This time Lancelot's jaw did drop. "What?!"

They were standing in the dining room, Arthur having walked past them back into the living room looking sour. Merlin at least had the grace to look sheepish. "Sorry. But Freya and I actually have an assignment to work on."

"I could help, you know." Lancelot hoped he didn't sound too desperate. But sitting amongst a group of guys death staring him didn't exactly sound like his idea of fun.

But Merlin shook his head. "It's maths. Terribly boring. You don't want to be involved, trust me."

"Then why did you invite me over?!" Lancelot asked, exasperated.

"Relax, it'll be fine. Arthur's calmed down, I promise." Merlin gave him a reassuring smile. "Besides, they're in your year. It could help to get to know some people your own age if you're going to be sticking around." He paused. "You will be sticking around, won't you?"

Lancelot grimaced. "I am planning to, yeah."

"Well there ya go. Please, just, give them a chance. They're actually really nice guys once you get to know them."

Lancelot let out a breath of air. "If you say so."

"Great." Merlin looked like it was Christmas morning. "Good luck. You guys are going to get along fine, I just know it." And with that, Merlin was gone, no doubt following Freya to his room to work on their assignment. Lancelot scoffed. If there actually was an assignment. He was starting to see that his new friend was a conniving little bugger.

With one more hesitant breath, Lancelot walked back to the living room, pausing in the doorway.

Arthur was currently shoving Gwaine's legs off of one couch by the window where he had been stretched out so that he could sit down. The others Lancelot had not yet met. A tall, muscled boy sat just in front of the two, leaning his head against the armrest. A boy with rich dark skin and cropped hair was collapsed in a matching loveseat, his eyes half-closed and one more with fair skin and curly hair was sitting in the third piece of matching set furniture, lazily fidgeting with his mobile phone. The whole room had a relaxed air about it, one that came with years of friendship and time spent together. He could tell this was a tight-knit group, and wondered just how he was supposed to become a part of that - or even if he had the right to. It felt too much like intruding.

Oh well. It was just for one afternoon, right? Just to humour Merlin.

"Lancelot, right?" he looked to the curly-haired one who was watching him over his phone. The greeting didn't seem to hold any animosity like Arthur's and Gwaine's had before. It sounded more like casual curiosity, and Lancelot felt himself relax minutely.

"Yeah. Sorry, I didn't catch your name?"

"I'm Leon," was the reply. Leon gestured around the room as he continued, "that's Elyan and Mister Strong and Silent over there is Percival. Arthur and Gwaine I believe you've already met." At this Leon chuckled slightly. Lancelot nodded to the other boys in turn, his eyes coming to rest on Arthur who was watching him steadily, his expression unreadable. There was a moment of uncertain silence before Arthur stood up and crossed the room to face Lancelot.

Whatever Lancelot had been expecting the golden-haired boy to say, it certainly wasn't what came out of his mouth.

"Look, I'm sorry about the rather… cold greeting before. I was just looking out for Merlin. Big brother, and all that. I'm sure you understand."

To be honest, he didn't sound all that genuinely sorry. But he was certainly making an effort. Lancelot had to wonder what Merlin had said to him - he had heard heated voices and tense whispers but not what was actually said; it wasn't in him to eavesdrop. Never quite felt... Honourable.

"It's perfectly alright. Merlin's a good kid. I can see why you would be wary."

Arthur nodded. "That he is." And suddenly his face melted into a mischievous grin. "Better not tell him that though. Would go straight to the idiot's head."

And with that all the tension was gone. Gwaine, who had immediately stretched back out as soon as Arthur had stood up, grinned encouragingly in his direction, Percival gave him a welcoming nod and a small buzz of conversation started up around him.

It was right in that moment where Lancelot could see how this group had become so close. Once a grudge was gone, there was nothing else to it - they weren't interested in making anything else of it. Obviously more interested in getting on and enjoying themselves and each other's company, they had no time for drawn out feuds or drama. Even if it had started over nothing, there was a definite sense of forgive and forget in the air.

Perhaps Lancelot would find a place with them yet.

Elyan gestured for him to come sit down and he did so willingly, not wanting to remain awkwardly in the middle of the room. "So how'd you find yourself at Camelot High?" he asked.

Lancelot shrugged. "New job for my dad. Better opportunity and all that. The usual story I suppose."

Gwaine whistled. "I would have kicked up a storm if I was dragged away from home just for a job. A child's happiness should always come before the parents'." Lancelot honestly couldn't tell if he was joking or not. He shook his head anyway.

"I didn't mind. I was fairly quiet at my old school, hadn't made a lot of friends. Besides, we could do with the money."

"Fair enough," Gwaine grunted.

"You'll have plenty of chances to make an impression here, don't worry. I can get you started in a few clubs if you like." Leon suggested. Arthur rolled his eyes good naturedly at his friend's enthusiasm. "What are you into?"

Lancelot smiled hesitantly. "I know a bit of martial arts. Judo, mainly."

"Yes, Merlin did mention that," Arthur spoke up. "Think you could show us some moves sometime?"

Gwaine laughed before Lancelot could answer. "Come on, princess. You'd be chucking a fit the first time Lance landed you on your back." Turning to Lancelot, he winked. "Arthur's something of a sore loser." Arthur huffed at the accusation but didn't rise to the bait, obviously trying to prove Gwaine wrong.

They continued to talk aimlessly, comfortable to waste the afternoon away, with Gwaine occasionally nagging Arthur to put a movie on. Arthur's answer was always the same; "you're so enthusiastic, you put it on." Obviously neither could be bothered to move.

* * *

Merlin grinned from the top of the stairs and trotted happily back to his room where Freya was sitting comfortably on his floor, surfing the internet on his laptop. "It worked. They're getting along like old pals."

Freya looked up and matched his grin. "I'm not surprised. Arthur would shake hands with the devil if you asked him to, and Lancelot's a far better option anyway."

"Oh come on, it's not like I can get him to do anything," scoffed Merlin. "I hardly have him wrapped around my finger.

"Uh huh." Freya obviously wasn't convinced. Merlin sat down next to her and looked over her shoulder.

"Really? Cats on Youtube? Again?"

Freya shrugged. "They're funny." She giggled as a tabby misjudged it's jump and fell off the side of a kitchen bench. Merlin's smile widened ever so slightly; he loved her laugh. "Besides, it's not like we actually have a maths assignment, is it?"

* * *

Lancelot sat back in his chair, staring blankly at the whiteboard currently being scribbled on. Honestly, he didn't think the process of meiosis could get any more boring. It wasn't long before he had drifted off into a daydream.

He imagined himself riding through a forest on a sturdy horse, the leaves crunching under its hooves. Someone was running up ahead - a bandit! Lancelot pulled out an old fashioned sword that glinted in the sun that broke through the canopy above him. He was catching up, the bandit looked around to see justice coming after him…

"Oi! Lancelot!"

Lancelot shook his head, clearing away the thoughts of being some medieval knight. They were childish fantasies, he knew, but he'd always been fascinated with the old legends of knights saving damsels in distress, ever since he was little. His mom had used to tell him stories, before she passed away. It was just something that had always stuck with him

"Lancelot! Hey!"

Lancelot turned towards the shouted whisper to see Elyan trying to get his attention - rather unsubtly, at that. He raised his eyebrows in question.

"You hanging out with us at lunch?"

A smile spread across Lancelot's face; he shouldn't have been surprised, really. The rest of the afternoon had gone fairly well and had even ended with Arthur giving him an approving clap on the back at some joke he had made. But still, he was touched that they did not just want it to be a one time thing. He nodded in confirmation and Elyan grinned. "Excellent."

"Excuse me, gentlemen, is there something you wish to share?"

The two of them started and looked up to an intimidating Mr Gaius, whose right eyebrow had shot up alarmingly. Merlin was right; he did not like being on the receiving end of that glare. "Sorry Mr Gaius," the boys chorused, and quickly went back to staring at their own blank notebooks.

* * *

Percival smiled as Elyan and Lancelot made their way to the table, looking slightly shell-shocked. "You guys get on Mr Gaius' bad side?" he guessed.

"I'm telling you man, it's not natural, that look of his," Elyan shuddered, Lancelot mimicking him. Percival simply laughed. They slumped down and Percival held out a packet of half eaten chips, offering them some. Elyan gratefully grabbed a handful, but Lancelot's eyes had wondered elsewhere.

"Who's that?" he breathed. Percival and Elyan followed his gaze and immediately cringed.

"No way dude. Do not even go there. Nuh uh." Elyan was shaking his head, in case his words had not made the message clear enough.

"What? She's beautiful." Lancelot was watching a girl of their age with chocolate skin and frizzy hair. She was standing with another girl in the cafeteria line and they were whispering conspiratorially as girls often did. She had the most gorgeous smile.

"Well for one, she's my sister," Elyan pointed out quickly, "but even more importantly, she's dating Arthur. I repeat. Do. Not. Go there." Percival nodded gravely to back him up.

"Ah." Lancelot wilted immediately. No way would he go after someone else's partner, whether or not that someone else had only decided yesterday he didn't want to kill him. It just wasn't going to happen. He tore his gaze away and back to the table, feeling slightly awkward.

"Don't worry about it," Percival reassured. "You're not exactly the first to make that mistake. Gwen is a popular girl."

"Oi!" Elyan's face had become one of disgust. "I really do not want to hear that about my sister, thank you!" Percival just shrugged and Lancelot let out a small laugh.

It was at that moment that Arthur chose to appear, sitting down next to Percival seemingly out of nowhere. "What's so funny?" he asked.

The other three, having jumped at his sudden presence, attempted not to look shifty. But before he could interrogate them further, a short boy with a bowl cut rushed up to their table looking anxious. "Arthur - " he started.

"What is it, George?" Arthur asked with a sigh. "I swear, if you've come to ask about doing my homework again I can honestly tell you I'm getting along just fine, thanks, and - "

"No, Arthur," George said breathlessly. His eyes were wide and his cheeks were flushed. "It's Merlin."

Arthur's eyes snapped towards the boy, as did those of the others sitting at the table. "What about Merlin?" he asked quickly.

"He's in trouble. You've got to - he - come on!" and with that George was running, gesturing desperately for them to follow. It was barely a second before all four boys were running after him.

**I feel like this chapter could be a bit better, but it sort of just had to be written so I could get to the more interesting stuff, which I'm sure you can tell is coming up fairly soon. Some of you were pretty close with your guesses about what the backstory with Arthur's paranoia is about, well done!**

**Ah, I just got yelled at :'( Goodnight all!**


	4. Chapter 4

**No. No way is this actually happening. Four chapters? In three days? From me? ME? Not possible. Clearly witchcraft is at work here. I feel like I should offer a warning. *ahem***

**WARNING: Do not get used to my updates being this fast. Usually I have trouble updating once a week. Surely that will eventually become the case here, and I apologise in advance for that. Just know you have been warned. ****Oh, and also (PLEASE READ) there is slight swearing and violence in this one. Nothing too horrible, really, but just so you know.**

**Pretty sure I would have actually had this uploaded like two hours ago except we have a new puppy and she just doesn't want me to write in peace. Good thing she's so damn cute.**

One of Camelot High's proudest features was the green fields that surrounded the classrooms. A large expanse of soft grass, dotted by shade-providing trees, made up the playground and soccer fields where students could spend their free time if they didn't want to spend it in the overcrowded cafeteria or largely unpopular library. It was a place where they could relax, run around and take in the fresh air to revive them from an arduous double maths.

It was also where they could gather round in a large circle to watch and more often than not cheer at any kind of conflict that would arise. Arthur and his friends pushed through such a circle determinedly and were met with a distressing sight when they reached the inner edge of spectators. There was Merlin, picking himself up with the help of Leon who had a strong hold of his thin arm. Just ahead of them with his back to them was Gwaine, looking murderous in a tense stance that could not be mistaken as anything but ready to fight. And on the opposite side of this makeshift ring, the receiver of Gwaine's glare, was Oswald. Arthur saw red. Oh, of all the people, it had to be Oswald.

"I'm telling you, it was a complete accident," Oswald was saying, looking as if it had been anything but. Arthur strode forward, ready to wipe that smirk right off his face. Or rather, punch it off. Repeatedly. Percival and Elyan both followed Arthur into the circle while Lancelot quickly walked over to Merlin and Leon to ask if the boy was okay. Oswald turned to see the three boys heading in his direction. "Well, well, look who's come to save the day, again," he sneered, but Arthur could see a flicker of fear in his eyes.

_As there should be_, he thought, right before socking the jerk right in the jaw.

Oswald cried out as he heard a sickening crack and he stumbled back, his hands coming up to his mouth. "I thought we talked about this, Oswald," growled Arthur, his voice low and deadly. "I thought I had myself _quite_ clear."

Oswald straightened up with a shaky grin, his hands falling away from his face where a colourful bruise was already forming beautifully. "I don't know why you keep getting involved," he said mockingly. "I'm not even doing anything wrong. It's not my fault the boy's clumsy - " he doubled over as Arthur lunged for another attack, this time landing a solid fist right in his gut. A small cry of pain escaped Oswald's mouth which he quickly tried to stifle. The crowd around them had begun to cheer, a few of them starting the usual chant of 'fight, fight, fight,' and Arthur's anger only grew. They thought this was just some petty backyard brawl? They had_ no idea_, and they were acting as if it were entertainment. They didn't even know what they were watching. Not really.

"Is he just not getting the message?" asked Gwaine, stepping up beside his friend and watching as Oswald stood up straight again, though slower this time. He had to raise his voice as the chanting grew louder. "You'd think even that thick skull of his would absorb it by now." His eyes narrowed and his fists clenched tightly. "Stay. Away. From Merlin."

Oswald looked as though he were about to retort but at that moment he glanced somewhere behind them and immediately backed up, his hands raising in the air in a sign of surrender. "Hey, I don't want any trouble."

Arthur almost laughed as Percival and Elyan stepped up either side of him and Gwaine, Percival cracking his knuckles loudly. Him? Not cause trouble? It was too ridiculous to be funny, really.

"What is the meaning of this?!" a booming voice rang out over the gathering. The chanting and cheering immediately died down, many of the onlookers even going so far as to flee the scene. Arthur refused to take his eyes off of Oswald, who was attempting to look innocent, but he knew who was standing behind them.

"Sir - "that was Leon, trying to intervene, but Principal Uther cut him off.

"Really boys? Four against one?"

"We were defending my brother,_ sir_," Arthur explained through gritted teeth, knowing it wouldn't do any good. Nevertheless, he kept his eyes glued on Oswald. The bastard was trying to hold back a smirk.

"He looks perfectly fine to me," the principal answered coldly, and Arthur's whole body tensed up. The others, who actually had turned around to face him, were obviously just as angry, but remained quiet. "Whereas the one you have been picking on has a rather spectacular bruise on his chin."

"I only saw Merlin trip sir," Oswald said in a voice that would impress Oliver Twist. "Next thing I knew I was being attacked."

Gwaine turned back to him with a face contorted in anger. "You lying piece of - "

"That is quite enough, boys," Uther stated firmly. "Misters Pendragon, Smith, Strong and Caerleon, you will bring yourselves to detention right after school." Uther turned to where Leon and Lancelot were standing with Merlin in between them. "You boys make sure to keep your noses clean," he finished warningly before stalking off towards the main office. Oswald smirked outright and gave a small wave before walking away, his friend Hector falling into step next to him and muttering in a low voice. Arthur watched him grow with a suppressed growl before finally turning to the others. He immediately looked Merlin over, keeping an eye out for any sort of injury. There didn't appear to be. Other than the slight trembling and Merlin's sudden inability to look anyone in the eyes, he seemed okay.

Even so. "You alright kid?"

Merlin continued to study his shoes. "Don't call me that," he said quietly. Arthur walked up to him and rested his hands on his brother's shoulders gently. Still, the boy flinched.

"Merlin." His voice was as serious as it had ever been. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Merlin's voice was as shaky as his hands. "All he did was push me over."

_This time_, Arthur couldn't help but think. He turned around to glare at Oswald's now distant back. "That absolute, utter_ bastard_," he spat.

"Arthur." He turned back to his brother, who's hands had curled into fists. "Please don't." Lancelot rested a hand on his shoulder in comfort.

"Has this been going on?" Arthur asked suddenly. "Since the term started, has he been talking to you?"

Merlin shook his head quickly. "No. No, I - "

"Merlin." Lancelot was frowning gently at him with slight confusion. He didn't really know what was going on or who that boy had been, but he didn't understand why Merlin was lying to his brother.

"Lancelot," Merlin said back, finally looking up. He stared hard at Lancelot, a warning, but the others did not miss it.

"What is it, mate?" asked Gwaine. Merlin shook his head but Lancelot answered, albeit with hesitation.

"He was the one picking on Merlin yesterday."

"He_ what?!_" Arthur's voice rose and he fought to keep the anger down. "Merlin, I told you to let me know if he bothered you again. You promised, dammit!"

Merlin cringed away slightly and Lancelot shot Arthur a slightly disapproving look but Arthur ignored him. He, too, had no idea. No idea what the dickwad had done or was capable of doing.

"I didn't want to worry you," Merlin said, and though he looked scared he fought to keep his voice steady. He wasn't weak. He wasn't vulnerable. He was nobody's victim, and he wanted Arthur and the others to finally see that.

"I'm your brother, Merlin," Arthur said, calmer, sadder than before. "It's my job to worry."

Merlin said nothing, only continued to stand on shaky legs and pretend he wasn't as scared as he was.

* * *

"You know I'm going to ask, right?"

The bell had rung and Merlin had made his way back to class with Gwaine in his wake, insisting he had class right next door. The others had slowly begun to make their way back to the main building, and Lancelot wanted answers.

"What was that all about? What has Oswald got against Merlin?" _Why is Merlin so terrified of him?_

Still his only answer was silence. They had just walked past the cafeteria and would soon be parting ways to go to different classes.

"Arthur?"

Arthur stopped and turned on him, looking murderous. "It doesn't concern you!" Lancelot was taken aback by the sudden poison lacing his voice. "You've been here for less than two days Lancelot! Much as you might like to convince yourself otherwise, you are not a part of this group, and you are not a part of this family! Mind your own business and back off!" Arthur had gradually come closer to Lancelot as he spoke until they were almost nose to nose, and it looked like he was ready to start throwing punches again. Luckily Leon silently put a hand on his shoulder and gently tugged him back. Arthur quickly turned around and stormed away, leaving a shocked Lancelot in his wake.

"He didn't… mean any of that," Leon said hesitantly. "He's just upset."

"Why?" Lancelot couldn't help but ask. "Don't get me wrong, I was angry too, seeing him bothering Merlin, but obviously there's something more to it."

Leon ran a hand through his hair nervously. "It's not really my place to say. I don't even know the whole story, to be honest."

"None of us do," put in Elyan. "We know parts, sure, but there's obviously parts to the story we weren't told. Only Gwaine, Arthur and Merlin know all of it. And there's no way they're sharing." He looked uncomfortable. "Honestly I'm not sure I want to know."

"We were friends with Oswald, once." Percival added quietly. "But then…" he shook his head. "It just all got really messed up."

"We'd better get to class," Leon said after a moment of silence. He faced Lancelot with something close to sympathy. "Seriously, don't mind what Arthur said. He'll cool down. Just… try not to bring Oswald up again." He turned with a small wave and walked in the same direction Arthur had gone, Percival and Elyan following suit. Lancelot took a moment to sigh and ponder what had been said, what he'd seen. The look on Merlin's face out there, the way he flinched at Oswald's voice…

Lancelot found himself disagreeing with Elyan. He wished he could know exactly what had happened between all of them. Surely it was better then letting his imagination run wild with the possibilities.

With a shudder, Lancelot walked dejectedly towards his class.

* * *

Freya looked up from her seat in ancient history, relief flooding her as she saw Merlin enter the classroom, Gwaine waving from the door with a forced grin on his face. Mr Monmouth, their librarian and history enthusiast, didn't even notice the late arrival, his attention solely on the lecture he was giving on ancient Greece and the notes he was writing on the board as he talked.

Merlin sat down in his usual spot next to her but didn't meet her eyes, quietly pulling out his books without any of his Merlin-esque enthusiasm. The expression of worry returned to Freya's face. Something was obviously very wrong.

"Merlin?" she tried quietly. He paused in his actions before pulling out the last of his things and turning to her with a smile.

It was the most awful smile she had ever seen.

"I heard what happened," she said in a whisper, "Are you okay?"

He shook his head. "It's nothing," he whispered back. "I'm fine, really. Whatever stories you heard, they were exaggerated." He tried for another smile and it was just as fake and tired as the last. He turned to the front of the room where Mr Monmouth was continuing to talk, but Freya continued to study her friend.

She didn't believe him for a moment.

**I think the thing I hate most about this chapter is my unoriginality for their last names. Elyan Smith? Percival Strong? Really, NerdBurga, you actually went there? -sigh- ah well. Thanks so much for all your support so far, until next time :) I have to go play with an energetic puppy now.**


	5. Chapter 5

**So, it would seem by 'play with the puppy' I actually meant start a new story, have a sleep over and work for eight hours. Oops. Apologies for the later than usual update. I did warn you all they would slow down soon enough. Still though. Sorry.** **I shall do my best to ensure the next chapter doesn't take as long. If it helps, this one is uber long. Like, almost 3000 words long. Is that too much? Oh well.**

**I'll admit I'm a bit nervous about this one; I don't know if it quite works. I think that's because it's rather fluffy and I'm not good with that type of thing. So, hopefully it's alright, but any constructive criticism would be greatly appreciated. Thanks so so much to all of you supporting this story in any way. You make writing just that much more fun. I love getting all of your reviews and every single one makes me smile. You're all aces in my book ;)**

"Hey, Freya! Catch!" Freya brought her hands out just in time to catch the can of coke that was suddenly flying through the air. She looked down from her perch in the tree to smile at Merlin. "You're getting better," he praised with a smirk, holding a can of his own.

Freya rolled her eyes. "And you're trying to catch me off guard."

"Me? Never."

"What would you have done if I'd lost my balance trying to catch that, hmm?" Freya asked teasingly. "What then?"

"I'd catch you," Merlin replied simply. Freya laughed, leaning back into the tree to hide her blush. Merlin grinned and reached up to the lowest branch, pulling himself up with his drink held under one arm. After a bit of struggling and scrabbling he settled himself next to Freya on the large, sturdy branch that stuck out slightly from the others of the tree. Their legs swung aimlessly in the air as they sat in companionable silence, sipping from their drinks.

It had been a week since the incident at school, and Oswald had left Merlin alone. His brother's group had still been a bit wary, and he hadn't missed the fact that at least one of them nearly always 'had a class near his'. But things had begun to settle down and Merlin was looking forward to moving on. Again. He sighed and dug a hand into the bark. He was over it, he was over it, it didn't bother him anymore, he was okay…

Freya noticed her friend's slight change in behaviour but didn't say anything. He still hadn't told her the full story about what had happened at school, though she'd gotten a good idea through word of mouth. Unfortunately it was hard to separate truth from reality in school gossip and while she highly doubted Oswald had thrown a chair at Merlin, other rumours were harder to sort through. But Merlin didn't want to talk about it, and she wouldn't press. She knew Oswald had a bit of bad history with Merlin's brother and his group, but they had fallen out before she and Merlin had become friends.

Freya thought back to the day she met Merlin. She couldn't believe it had only been late last year. It hadn't even been at school. They'd seen each other in class and in the halls, sure, but they'd never really talked. Not until Merlin stumbled across her on the snowy streets a week before Christmas. Literally.

_"I'm so sorry, I didn't see you there," the raven-haired boy says quickly, looking concerned. He looks over the girl in the dirty clothes and unwashed hair and frowns. She cringes, thinking it to be the kind of disapproving look she has been receiving all day, curled up in the doorway of a closed café. But when he speaks next, his voice is kind. "Are you okay?"_

_Freya nods quickly and averts her eyes from his bright blue ones. There is a slight pause when suddenly a shadow moves in front of her and the boy is crouching so they are face to face. He studies her openly for a moment but Freya's skin doesn't crawl like it does when some people stare. No, with him it feels much more... comfortable. Startling her, he reaches out a gloved hand. "Come with me."_

_It isn't an order. It isn't threatening, or pleading. It is just an offer, and Freya finds herself unable to refuse. She puts her cold hand in his and allows him to help her up. As she follows him down the street, he does not let go of her hand, and Freya is secretly glad._

_They walk in silence for a few minutes, Freya wondering if she should ask where they are going, when the boy speaks up. "I know you, don't I?" He looks back at her in search of a response, and she nods timidly. She recognises him too. "From school, right?" Another nod. "What's your name?"_

_He has stopped walking and is facing her again, but still their hands remain intertwined. After only a second of hesitation, she murmurs "Freya."_

_Her companion smiles and she feels like that smile could warm her whole heart. "That's a lovely name. I'm Merlin."_

_Freya blushes. No one has told her they like her name before. And coming from this boy, Merlin… it makes her feel all fluttery inside. Merlin begins walking again and Freya follows, falling in step with him. Soon they have left the main shopping area and reached a small suburb with large houses and snow covered lawns. It is at this moment that she remembers she has no idea where they are going. She pauses, nervous, but then Merlin looks at her with that smile again, and her hand is warm in his, and she is following him once more._

_They eventually stop outside a gate that guards an especially impressive house, and Merlin is trying to lead her up the path. This time she is more hesitant. "Where..?" she asks uncomfortably, drinking in the luxurious place before her._

_"Don't worry, my family's nice. I thought you might just want to stay for dinner."_

_Freya's eyes land on Merlin and go as round as saucers. "What?" her voice is soft but the shock is clear._

_Merlin frowns again, but again, it isn't the one of disapproval she fears. "I'm sorry. Did - did you not want to?" He asks as if the idea simply hasn't occurred to him. As if bringing strangers home to meet the family and share a meal is generally accepted in society._

_But… _does_ she want to? She doesn't want to go back to the café, and she doesn't want to let go of Merlin's hand. Still, though, surely his parents wouldn't appreciate him bringing home someone they've never met before, someone who is grimy and so clearly not in the same level of society. Surely it cannot end well. Freya looks Merlin in those strong, worried blue eyes, and slowly, hesitantly, she nods her head. "I would like to. Please."_

_The grin she receives in return is worth every butterfly in her stomach. "Excellent!"_

_Dinner turns into dinner and a hot shower, Merlin's kind mother Hunith (who really doesn't look anything like him) promising to be right outside if she needs anything. Freya exits the shower feeling so clean, so warm and refreshed, she doesn't want to get back into her dirty clothes. But there lies another surprise - a light blue dress draped over the towel rack waiting for her. Seeing it, Freya has to fight back tears._

_When Freya knocks on the frame of the open doorway to Merlin's room, the look he gives her makes her feel lighter than she has in a long time. "Feeling better?" he asks._

_She nods, hoping she can convey her gratefulness through her eyes, for she certainly can never do it with words. Still, she tries. "Thank you," she says, "for everything."_

_Merlin waves it away. "Just helping out a friend." As if today isn't the very first time they have talked. As if he hadn't invited a relative stranger off the streets and into his home. She watches him through her lashes from the doorway until finally Merlin says "you can come in, you know." He sounds amused, but gentle, and Freya finds herself walking in to sit down on the edge of the bed next to him. There is a moment of silence where Merlin quietly studies Freya and Freya quietly studies the floor. Finally, he says what she has been dreading. "Do you mind if I ask… what you were doing there?" And still there is that kindness, that gentleness that drew her to him, made her want to hold him and feel safe in his arms. But instead she shakes her head and shifts further away from him._

_"I can't."_

_"Why?"_

_"I… it… scares off most people." Freya risks a glance in Merlin's direction to see him smiling at her, a twinkle in his eye._

_"I'm not most people."_

Freya had ended up telling him everything. About her cruel uncle, who had been forced to look after her over the Christmas break. Who had drunk and yelled and swore and thrown things, and threatened her to never come back. She could still remember the way Merlin had tried and failed to hide the rage within him, how he had hugged her before quickly letting go and apologising, and how she had hugged him back because she had never felt safer in anyone's embrace.

She remembered staying with them for the next week, meeting Merlin's older siblings, having the whole guest room to herself, and how she and Merlin had quickly bonded over long talks in the backyard, and BBC reruns on TV. She stayed with them until her parents came home. They had lectured her for leaving her uncle's, for staying with someone they didn't know, for not telling anyone where she had gone. They had grounded her for a month. She hadn't told them about why she had left in the first place, for her uncle had been there, steaming with anger right behind them.

She hadn't had to stay with her uncle since. But still Merlin would ask, about how she was doing, if she had seen him, how her parents were treating her, if she had changed her mind about telling someone. He always asked, was always concerned, always wanted to know about her and her life.

Freya so wanted to repay the favour. She did, as much as she could. Whenever Merlin was upset or tired or sick, she would be there for him. It wasn't just out of some sense of duty or favour. She genuinely wanted to be a part of his life, as he did with her.

But still there were things she did not know. She didn't know how he came to be living with the Pendragons, nor did she know his history with Oswald, the older boy. Occasionally Merlin would get quiet, and she would ask him about it, and he would brush it off. It wasn't often. But it did happen, and Freya couldn't deny it hurt. She just hoped one day he could break down those last few barriers and talk to her. She would be patient until then. For him.

"Oi, Merlin!" Arthur called up from the base of the tree, car keys in hand. Merlin was pleased to see Lancelot with him and Leon. Arthur hadn't explained why he'd suddenly stopped talking his friend so soon after finally accepting him, but was glad whatever it was had been resolved. "We're meeting the others at the movies. Won't be back until late. Can you let mom know when she gets home?"

"Yup," Merlin nodded. Arthur and his friends began to walk away, but Merlin had a sudden idea. "Hang on, Arthur!" His brother didn't even get a chance to turn around before he felt an empty can hitting the back of his head. He turned around with a glare that would make lesser men quiver, while Leon sniggered and Lancelot hid a smile. "Can you put that in the bin for me?"

"I'm not picking up after your lazy ass," huffed Arthur, once again turning to walk away.

"But - "

"And have fun explaining to Mom why you're littering on her lawn." The three older boys were soon around the corner of the house and out of sight. Considering Arthur's last words, Merlin sighed and began to carefully climb back down the tree and pick up the can. Freya didn't bother hiding a giggle when he misjudged the last branch and fell on his face near the base of the trunk.

* * *

"I feel I'm being a bit unfairly judged," complained Lancelot, walking with Arthur and Leon through the shopping complex to the cinemas.

Arthur shook his head. "Nope. Sorry Lancelot, but you say you've never seen Die Hard and I'm afraid that's treason of the highest order in my books." Leon nodded seriously to emphasise the point. "You're just lucky the cinemas are having a marathon. We can nip this right in the butt."

Lancelot sighed but continued to follow, secretly grateful; he preferred this being Arthur's biggest problem with him. Arthur had acted like nothing had happened the day after he'd blown up (he couldn't help but wonder if Merlin had something to do with that) and Lancelot was quite happy to go along with it. He could see Arthur stiffen whenever they heard some other student talking about the fight - if they could call it that - but it seemed no one really knew exactly what happened or what had started it. It was a mystery Lancelot now knew to leave alone.

Suddenly Arthur groaned and Lancelot came out of his thoughts to see what the problem was. Two girls, probably just slightly older than themselves, were walking up to them with their arms interlocked. One had bleach blonde hair falling over her shoulders in rivulets, the other jet black that came down to her lower back in waves, but they had identical smirks on their faces that was almost creepy.

"Arthur," the darker haired one said upon reaching them, "I see you've added another one to your little posse." Her voice was cold and mocking.

"Morgana," Arthur greeted unhappily. He gave a quick nod to the blonde one. "Morgause." His attention turned back to the first girl, Morgana. As Lancelot studied her, he could see a sort of familiarity to the shape of her eyes, the arch of her nose, but couldn't quite place it. "What are you doing here?"

"Can't two girls go shopping on a Saturday afternoon?" Morgause asked, her eyes glinting.

Arthur barely acknowledged her. "You told Mom you were going camping this weekend." Ah, so that was it. They were siblings. But Morgana seemed to take more after Hunith than Arthur did. In looks, at least.

Morgause laughed and Morgana simply rolled her eyes. "Yes, and I always tell her nothing but the truth. Grow up, Arthur."

"Not sure I'm the one that needs to grow up, Morgana," replied Arthur coolly.

With a sneer Morgana turned to Lancelot. "So who's this? I didn't know you needed another lapdog."

Lancelot watched Arthur's fists clench in frustration, his jaw set. Leon was standing behind him just slightly, looking annoyed, but remaining silent. Instead of answering the question (though it seemed highly unlikely Morgana was actually interested) he mumbled "look, just stop lying to Mom. Please. You know how it hurts her."

A dainty hand with long, pale fingers came up to Morgana's pouty lips in mock upset. Morgause snickered at the movement. "Oh, how I would hate to hurt dear mother," she said, and the way her eyes twinkled made Lancelot feel ever so slightly sick. Without another word she and Morgause pushed through them and continued to walk, whispering to each other with those sickening smirks still in place.

"Ummm… lovely girl," said Lancelot hesitantly. Arthur just snorted.

"I used to actually believe we were related, but now…" he shook his head. "No way do I have the same blood as that witch."

They continued on their way, the mood slightly subdued after the cold meeting, but things soon warmed up when they saw their friends waiting outside the cinemas.

"There they are!" Gwaine called, a ridiculously large bucket of popcorn in his hands. Percival was leaning on his shoulder, occasionally swiping a handful for himself, and Elyan had a half-finished slushie in his hands. "You guys took your sweet time."

"You sure you didn't just get here early to fill up on popcorn?" asked Arthur, nodding to the bucket. Gwaine gave him a look of almost-incredulity.

"You can never 'fill up' on popcorn, mate."

**Don't worry, I'm not skimming the Oswald issue or forgetting about it - I just don't want to rush anything by bringing it all out right away. Hope you enjoyed :) Till next time!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorryyyyy. I know this took me way too long. School stuff, people stuff, you know how it is. Seriously, RL is such a nuisance. But anyways. Here we go, another chapter. Any constructive criticism is always welcomed, please and thank you :) Thanks so much for all the continued support, I love reading your reviews.**

**Just to answer a few questions that again I think could be answered to all the readers at large: no there is no magic in this story. The reason I named it what I did is rather cheesy - how ordinary lives can have their own magic with the right people and all that silliness :P And the reason Morgana has become the way she has will, just like with the Oswald thing, be revealed with time. If anyone has any other questions about the fic or whatever, please don't hesitate to ask.**

"Oi, Merlin! Dinner!" Arthur called up the hall before trotting down the stairs. He smirked as he heard a sudden bang and an 'ow!' before a door slammed and Merlin appeared beside him. "What did you do? Fall off your bed?"

"Shut up," growled Merlin, his red face admitting that yes, that's exactly what happened. They walked through to the dining room together where Hunith was placing a bowl of salad in the middle of the table, four plates of sausages and mash already set out. Hunith turned to them, her smile turning into a light frown.

"Did you call Morgana as well?"

Arthur rolled his eyes. "She would have heard me."

"Arthur," Hunith reprimanded, "You should stop ignoring your sister. I don't appreciate a cold war going on in my own home."

Merlin silently took his place at the table as they spoke, already shoving a sausage into his mouth. He tended to avoid these kinds of talks when possible. Arthur simply rolled his eyes as he went to sit next to Merlin. "It's not like I started it. She's rude to me, and she's rude to you, Mom."

Hunith looked ready to answer but at that moment Morgana appeared in the doorway, looking as sour as ever. She went and silently sat down at the head of the table, leaving Hunith to sit opposite Arthur. By this time Merlin's potato was almost gone and he was already halfway through his second sausage. "Merlin, slow down or you'll choke," she admonished half-heartedly, knowing from experience it wouldn't make much difference.

"Or get the hiccups," smirked Arthur, elbowing him, remembering when he'd eaten breakfast too fast and ended up trying to subdue a nasty case of the hiccups all through a morning assembly.

Merlin, naturally, ignored them both. "At least remember to have some salad," Hunith said. Merlin reached out and grabbed some cucumber, which Hunith apparently took as a victory and began to chop up her own sausages. It was silent for the next ten minutes and only slightly awkward, everyone focused on their meal, until Hunith finally turned to Morgana.

"You aren't eating, honey."

Morgana, sitting rigid on her chair with her arms crossed, sighed loudly. "Not interested. Can I leave now?"

Arthur forced down his immediate retort with the chunk of potato in his mouth, and felt Merlin tense slightly beside him.

"Are you not hungry?" asked Hunith.

"I believe that's what I said," was the snide reply. "So can I go? I told Morgause I would hang out tonight."

Hunith tried to hide the hurt obviously showing. "Morgana, you're with Morgause every day. Your family hardly sees you anymore."

"Yes, I can see you're all very broken up about it," Morgana snapped, standing up. "Whatever, I don't need your permission." She turned and stormed out, leaving a heavy silence behind that was only cut by the sound of the front door slamming.

Hunith sighed and looked back down at her own food. Merlin was suddenly pretending his fork was the most interesting thing in the world. But Arthur glared at the empty space where his sister had been. "I hate family dinners," he said. Hearing a sniffling sound opposite him, Arthur quickly turned to his mother. "No, Mom, I didn't mean - "

"It's okay, Arthur," she said, looking up at him. Her smile was small. "Morgana's going through a phase. We, as her family, just have to wait it out. She'll come around."

Arthur didn't reply, not wanting to upset her further, but he silently disagreed. As long as that Morgause was around, corrupting Morgana and feeding her whatever venom she was feeding her, Morgana would never see sense. She would never truly understand what she was doing.

* * *

"But I mean, don't you think Mom's going easy on her? She acts like Morgana's just misguided, or whatever, but truth is she's become a total - "

"Arthur, I've heard this speech before, you know that right?"

Arthur was leaning against his brother's doorframe, Merlin sprawled out on his bed looking tired. "Well, doesn't it bother you?"

"Arthur - "

"Doesn't it?"

"Of course it bothers me!" Merlin snapped, sitting up. "But I'm not going to obsess over it. No use depressing myself."

Arthur looked at the younger boy carefully. Morgana and Merlin had used to get on quite well. When Merlin had first become a part of the family, at about age six, she would be the one he went to when he got scared of what lay in the dark, and she was before even Hunith at reaching him when he woke up screaming at night, at whatever demons haunted him. Arthur had never learnt what those nightmares had been about, them only stopping when Merlin was about ten, but he had a sneaking suspicion Morgana did. She would sit with him all night, talk with him, until he fell asleep in her arms, and then she would fall asleep in his bed in case moving woke him. She had been closer to him than Arthur had for a long time, who had taken a little bit longer to get used to suddenly having an extra sibling. But ever since Morgause had moved into the neighbourhood, Morgana had grown cold and mean, and now she and Merlin didn't even speak. Now that he thought about it, in fact, Arthur could probably count on one hand how many times he had seen them in the same room together.

He assumed that was why Morgana had become such a touchy issue with Merlin. He never liked talking about her, despite Arthur's attempts, and if he couldn't manage to subtly change the subject, would often just leave the room. But still, Arthur needed to vent, and he couldn't well do it to Hunith.

Merlin sighed and slowly sank back down on his bed. "Mom says it's a phase, let's just hope she's right. Not much else we can do."

"You don't really believe that do you?"

Getting no answer, a frustrated Arthur turned and stormed to his own room.

* * *

Usually a good friend, when seeing another in distress, would put an arm around his shoulder and ask what was wrong and how he could fix it.

A best friend (or even a group of best friends), however, would laugh and tell him this was what he got. Which is exactly what Arthur, Elyan, Percival and Gwaine did upon seeing the wild look of distress in Leon's eyes as they joined him and Lancelot out on the grass near the cafeteria. "And now you finally understand what we meant by 'too many responsibilities'," said Elyan with a grin. "One guy can only run so many clubs, dude."

"The dance is tomorrow," explained Lancelot, who had put an arm on Leon's shoulder, "and the band he booked wasn't approved by Uther."

Percival winced sympathetically and Arthur commented with an "ouch". Gwaine just looked sheepish.

"I told you he wouldn't allow 'The Riot' to play," Leon moaned.

"And the lesson here is to never let Gwaine make the decision," said Elyan cheerfully. "Why don't you just put a playlist together?"

"I promised a live band," said Leon. "It's the only reason half the students are going."

Arthur clapped a hand on Leon's other shoulder. "Don't worry, we'll think of something."

Leon just sighed and continued to look forlorn.

"Actually," Lancelot perked up. "I might know someone." Leon looked to him like he was an angel telling him the new christ had been born. "They're not big or anything, but there's this band that used to play at my old school. 'The Druids'".

Arthur was sceptical. "'The Druids'? Really?"

Lancelot smirked. "I know, the name's not much, but they're really quite good. Flexible too - they know a lot of genres."

"Do you know how I can contact them? Would they be busy? Do you have their number?" Leon asked in rapid succession. Lancelot pulled out his mobile.

"I'll call them now," he said, and stepped away from the group, dialling the number.

Leon grinned and flopped back on the grass, his arms spread out. "Thank god," he muttered.

"Hey, you still don't know if they'll do it or not," pointed out Gwaine, and got a kick in the shin for his troubles. "Ow! I'm just sayin'" he said sourly.

In the end, they did agree, and Leon rushed off to clear it with the principal. Strict as he was, none of them could possibly see how he could refuse someone called 'The Druids'. Arthur still shuddered at the lame name.

Lounging on the grass praying the bell for next class wouldn't ring turned into an arm wrestling match between Percival and Gwaine (the latter of which lost spectacularly every time), with the others cheering and laughing from the sidelines.

As Gwaine went down with a dramatic cry and Percival smiled triumphantly, again, Elyan looked around in apparent confusion. "Where's Gwen? Aren't you two usually glued together by now?"

Arthur sighed. "I don't know, some kind of girl stuff with Sefa. I didn't ask for details." Elyan frowned.

"I'm meant to be going to Dad's with her today for dinner, but I haven't seen her to talk about how I'm getting home." Elyan and Gwen's parents were separated, and in this case the siblings were too; Gwen with their dad, Elyan with their mom. Arthur personally couldn't imagine having siblings he didn't grow up with; Morgana, before she went all dark side, had been a fun and loving sister, and then when Merlin came along… Arthur really couldn't think what it would be like if he was taken away now. To be perfectly honest, he didn't _want_ to think about it. So he always had sympathy for the Smith siblings, though they seemed to make it work alright.

The bell rang, dragging groans out of all of them, just as Leon reappeared looking excited. "Uther said yes; we have a band!"

"Congrats mate, knew you could do it!" said Gwaine with a grin, rubbing his sore arm as he got up.

Leon paused. "You're all coming tomorrow night, yeah?"

"Of course," said Lancelot, but as he looked around, an awkward silence met him.

"Well…"

"Oh come on, guys! This is important!" Leon said, sounding like a mix between exasperated and desperate. "I need this to be successful, the more people the better."

Arthur rubbed the back of his neck. "Dude, we haven't been to a school dance since we were like, thirteen. They're kind of - "

"This will not be lame," said Leon determinedly. "Seriously, we've got lights, we've got food, we've got a band, we've got a damn fog machine! Seriously, just, do me this favour. Please?"

Arthur sighed. "Yeah alright, fine," he said, and the group gradually nodded their heads. "But you owe us big time, man."

Leon rolled his eyes. "Please. After tomorrow night, you'll be the ones owing me." He grinned. "Seriously, it's going to be great."

**Oh, the foreshadowing! It's everywhere!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Oh god, I'm sorry. Way too late, I know. Computer troubles, I'm afraid, but I finally got a new school laptop, and so have finally been able to make progress on the story! Woo! (and also it was exciting to be tapping away at a brand new keyboard - yes, I'm one of those people) I'm so glad there are people enjoying this story, I hope you continue to do so, and thanks for all the reviews/favourites/follows so far! I even got a good idea from one of the last reviewers which I'm thinking of integrating into the story later on. No spoilers from me though ;)**

**Okay. Now. The dance. This is where things finally pick up; questions are answered and action is taken. Not as much in this chapter, but certainly the next one, and that brings me to a warning. It gets dark. I feel like I may have been misleading everyone slightly, as this story hasn't gotten too heavy so far, but trust me. Bad things ahead. I'll put proper warnings in the next chapter, but I just thought I'd give a heads up now. Wow, I'm getting good at this 'being vague' thing, huh?**

Arthur stood outside the school hall and looked up at it doubtfully. Yes, he'd promised to come, yes Leon promised it would be good, but really; he just wasn't sure he could be enthusiastic about being on school grounds after hours.

Merlin, as usual, had a more optimistic view on things. Walking right ahead and through the main double-door entrance he called "Come on, Arthur! Where's your enthusiasm?"

"At home. In bed," Arthur replied simply. It had been a long day and Principal Uther had approached him after first period about the upcoming hockey season. He wasn't above admitting he could do with an early night. But still, he followed his little brother through into the hall, immediately spotting his friends and noting they were of the last to arrive.

They had all agreed to come early and help the Student Representative Council set up. Everything still appeared to be in fairly early stages; Elyan and Percival appeared to be figuring out the logistics of streamers in a fairly bare hall with nothing to hang them from. A cluster of younger students were setting up tables and chairs around the outskirts and Leon was setting out platters of food on a long table at the far end. Gwaine and Lancelot were nowhere to be seen. By Arthur's guess, the former had probably snuck off and fallen asleep somewhere. Merlin immediately headed over to help with the tables, no doubt recognising some of his friends. He may tend to stick with hanging out with Freya, and Will when he wasn't on some trip overseas or whatever the kid was up to, but he was generally quite a popular kid. One of the first things Arthur had ever learnt about the boy, was he was difficult to dislike. Even if it had taken Arthur longer than most to warm up to him.

Leon looked up from where he had just carefully placed a bowl of punch (and Arthur just knew some thickhead was going to try and spike it again) and grinned to see his friend arrived. Arthur walked across the room with a wave.

"All going well, Leon?"

Leon shrugged. "As well as can be expected, I suppose." He looked unhappily to the front of the hall where a small stage had been set up. "The band hasn't arrived yet."

"They will," Arthur reassured. "Lancelot won't let you down."

Leon smiled wanly at him. "You two are getting along fine, then."

Arthur's lips set in a thin line. "I know, I know. I overreacted."

"Maybe a little."

Arthur threw his hands up defensively. "What can I say, it wasn't a good time to be asking questions."

Leon looked at him carefully, whatever feng shui he'd been working with the refreshments forgotten. "Will it ever be a good time to ask?"

"You know what happened," Arthur said tiredly.

Leon shook his head. "I know Oswald and Merlin didn't end well. I know it was Oswald's fault. I know we don't speak to him anymore. Other than that… It's all a bit of a mystery to everyone but them, you and Gwaine." Arthur didn't answer straight away, more surprised than he really should have been. Sometimes he forgot not everyone had been there. His friends had all just been so supportive, and had trusted so easily when Arthur and Gwaine had made it clear Oswald was no longer one of them.

"That's all you need to know," he said in the end with a note of finality. Leon was one of his closest friends; out of the group, they'd known each other the longest. They had been friends in primary school and were lucky to end up in the same high school together where they met the rest of their friends. But really, this just wasn't something to talk about with other people. He could barely stand reliving it in his own head, let alone out loud for others to hear. It wasn't even really his to tell.

Luckily, what with having been Arthur's friend for so long, Leon understood, and only nodded in acceptance. Grateful, Arthur moved the conversation along into more light-hearted territory. "I hear Principal Uther is actually making an appearance tonight." Okay. So maybe not _that_ much more light-hearted.

Leon didn't seem to think so either, and grimaced. "Yeah. I was kind of hoping that wouldn't get out. I can see how it would make people a little more reluctant to come."

Well, Uther did have a habit of bringing down the mood. He was obviously one of those who had quite happily forgotten what it was like to be young. "We can only hope he doesn't push the band off halfway through to give his famous lecture on responsibility."

Leon groaned. "He wouldn't, would he?"

Arthur shrugged with a mischievous grin. It was so easy to get Leon worked up. "Anything's possible."

Leon certainly looked more worried, but before he could say anything in return, another voice caught their attention.

"Leon!" They looked back to the main entrance where Lancelot was standing, five unfamiliars behind him carrying more equipment than Arthur thought could have possibly been necessary. "Where do you want them to set up?"

With a sigh of relief Leon pointed to the stage and went to meet them halfway, introducing himself. Arthur held back, taking in 'The Druids'. They seemed normal enough. They looked friendly and smiled at Leon, though they didn't appear to be saying saying much. Hopefully their charisma would kick in once a couple hundred expectant students showed up.

* * *

Merlin worked to keep his smile to a low voltage when he saw Freya arrive. The hall had slowly filled with students and Lancelot's band was already a few songs in (they were quite good, despite his brother's doubts). But he had waited by the doors for her, and seeing her in a casual green dress with her hair done up in curls and a shy smile on her face, he knew it had definitely been worth it. As soon as Freya spotted him, she headed in his direction.

"My lady," Merlin said with a small bow and a cheeky grin, "care for a dance?"

Freya giggled, and he could see her blush slightly in the darkness of the hall. "You're such a dork, Merlin." But still she took his hand and followed him to the centre of the floor where they joined the throng of dancing teenagers. Smoke drifted around their feet from a couple of hidden fog machines and multi-coloured lights bounced off the walls. Really, Leon and the SRC had outdone themselves.

Teachers turned chaperones were milling about the edges of the hall, sweeping wary eyes across the room for unwanted behaviour or drama that, to them and their years of experience, was bound to show up sooner or later. No sign of Principal Uther, but the night was young.

One song finished and another began, and with a start Merlin realised it was 'Hey There Delilah'. Which, you know, would be fine. Except it was a slow song. And he was still dancing. With Freya. And now they were expected to… what? Slow dance? Oh god. He didn't know how to slow dance. Hell, he didn't know what he was doing in the faster songs.

Just as he was beginning to feel his face heat up Freya said unexpectedly "I need a drink," and began making her way to the table laden with food and punch. Merlin followed with a sigh of relief and hoped she hadn't noticed.

Gwaine was leaning on the wall near where they stopped to fill up their plastic cups, chatting to a very attractive girl of the same year. Spotting them, Gwaine paused in his conversation to wink at Merlin, who rolled his eyes good-naturedly in return. Freya took a sip of her drink and winced.

"Oh god, that's sweet."

"Look on the bright side," Merlin said mock-seriously, "at least no one's spiked it yet."

"That's the bright side?" asked Freya mischievously, and Merlin laughed, knowing perfectly well Freya had never touched or enjoyed the thought of alcohol. They stood in companionable silence as the singer continued to dream of his and Delilah's new life together, and Merlin tried unsuccessfully to stop stealing glances at his friend. God, she was beautiful. And that smile on her face was so serene… Like nothing could touch it. Merlin loved that about her. Considering what he knew about her, how they'd met, it always continued to impress him how carefree she could appear.

Suddenly Gwaine sidled up beside them to effectively ruin the mood. "Having fun?" he asked with an innocent smile, and Merlin just knew he was up to no good.

Freya nodded, automatically turning shy as she often did around the older guys. "I love this song," she admitted happily in a quiet voice.

Gwaine turned to Merlin and waggled his eyebrows while Freya watched the band. "Then why aren't you two dancing?"

Yup. Up to no good, as expected. Merlin fought the blush that was reappearing. "We just did."

"But Merlin," Gwaine said with exaggerated patience, as if explaining to a small child, "Freya_ loves_ this song."

Freya looked back at them at that so Merlin didn't even have a chance to glare at the older boy. Suddenly feeling very flustered, he stammered out "I, umm, I need to go, um, get some… some fresh air." Freya frowned lightly in confusion and Gwaine's eyes twinkled with amused understanding. Not waiting for a reason to be stopped, Merlin quickly stepped away and dodged along the edges of the dance floor until he turned off and walked through the tables and chairs to one of the side doors. With a quick glance around for watching teachers, he decided he was safe and slipped through.

It was mercifully cool outside, a light breeze ruffling through his hair. The sun had gone down a while ago and the stars were out in full force tonight, shining brightly. Still, looking up at them, all he could think of was Freya, and if maybe he'd been a bit hasty in avoiding getting to dance more seriously with her after all.

So caught up in his thoughts was he that he didn't notice when someone joined him outside. For one quiet moment they stood back, by the door, remaining half-hidden in the shadows. But Merlin looked back down, the figure stepped forward, and the moment was broken.

"Merlin," the younger boy jumped and his head swivelled quickly in direction of the deep voice to see Oswald standing there, an unfriendly and all too familiar leer on his face. "Finally alone, are you?" The blood drained from Merlin's face and to his legs as his instincts screamed at him to run._ Never get caught alone with Oswald, never, never again,_ he knew that, and here he was, trapped, and Oswald was between him and the many witnesses inside. Oswald appeared only too pleased with the conditions. "Finally."

* * *

Lancelot flashed a thumbs up to the drummer, Tommy, who flashed a smile back even as he began a new beat, this time the rhythm to a modified version of 'Don't Fear the Reaper'. The band had been a big success, as Lancelot knew they would be. Turning, he looked for his friends, and found Gwen sitting alone at one of the tables. He quickly made his way over and sat down with a ready smile. She smiled warmly back.

Gesturing to the two half-full cups of punch on the table, he asked "where's Arthur?"

"I think he went off to talk Gwaine out of something stupid, but you can never be sure," Gwen answered, and there was a fondness in her voice. "He's always leaving too quick to get a straight answer out of him." She nodded to the band. "I hear you saved the day with them. Well done."

Lancelot smiled. "It was no big deal. Glad I could be of some help." He laughed and added "besides, it's not like I'm the one up there performing."

Gwen's face broke into a beautiful smile. "Oh, I'd like to see that."

Lancelot shook his head. "No, trust me, you really wouldn't."

"That bad?"

"Worse, I'm afraid."

Gwen chuckled. "Don't worry, I think I'd be just as bad."

Thinking of the way he often heard her humming when walking down the school corridors, or the occasional soft singing of a tune under her breath, Lancelot couldn't help but say ponderously "I doubt it."

Suddenly his attention was diverted to the corner of his eye, and Lancelot turned to see Merlin hurriedly navigating his way through the tables and chairs. Before he could even call out his friend's name, Merlin had reached one of the doors and snuck outside.

Gwen followed his gaze. "Do you think he's okay?"

Lancelot nodded slowly. "I'm sure he's just getting some fresh air or…" he trailed off. Someone else was headed in the same direction, and as the strobe lights flew about the room they very briefly landed on the other's face. "Oh no," he muttered, standing up quickly, just as Percival appeared by his shoulder.

"What is it?" asked Gwen, not having seen what he had.

"Find Arthur," was his only answer before rushing off after Merlin and Oswald. Percival was quickly on his heel.

"Lancelot," said Percival, trying to keep up as Lancelot broke into a run, "what did you see?"

"Trouble," Lancelot replied, and reached the door, not slowing even as he went to push it open.

Which made his halt very abrupt when the door refused to give way.

**Really hoping you all don't come after me with pitchforks and torches now. Sorry. Cliffhangers are a bit of a habit of mine :)**

**And I will admit, I spent way too much time deciding on what song the band was playing when things took a turn for the worse. 'Don't Fear The Reaper' is a bit of an obvious choice, I know, but it was that or 'Every Breath You Take'.**


	8. Chapter 8

**WAIT. Before you hunt me down, I am sorry for the lateness (again). I know, bad habit. In my defense, I kept trying to write, but my year was celebrating our last week at school ever, and I had to join in on the antics (which involved filling our principal's office with 300 balloons and having a gender bender wedding, in case you're interested). That plus a monologue I had to perform and work, and I just couldn't find the time. Sorry :/**

**HUGE thanks to you guys. The support I've been getting is overwhelming, and all the reviews from last chapter were so entertaining to read xD You're all awesome.**

**WARNINGS: As mentioned before, this chapter is very dark, the next one probably more so. I would even go so far as to say these two chapters could be triggery. They involve brief non-consensual elements, but I promise right now the bad guy doesn't get what he wants. If that helps. I don't blame you if it doesn't. If you wish to skip this chapter, please feel free to PM me and I'll explain to you what happened.**

Merlin backed away from Oswald with jerky movements, his body almost locking up in fear. This was all too familiar, this wasn't supposed to be happening, it couldn't be happening, not again!

Merlin felt himself being dragged into a memory, still as fresh as the dark night it had happened. A memory of fear and blood and betrayal, and _oh god, where was Arthur?_

Oswald was still looking perfectly calm and content. "It's been a while, hasn't it Merlin? Since last time we were… truly alone."

_Alone, with not enough space between them, and Merlin had been so confused, so surprised, because why would he be doing this?_

"I've been thinking about you. About how we left things."

_With pain and hatred and Arthur had come, Arthur had saved him_ _but where was he now?_

"It was all left a bit… unfinished for my liking."

Merlin desperately tried to glare at him but his legs were shaking and his heart was beating so fast. Oswald's grin grew in a grotesque sort of a way on his face.

"What do you say we talk?"

A small huff escaped Merlin. "You never wanted to talk."

Oswald expressed mock-hurt. "Now that's not true. I enjoyed our conversations, the time we spent together." His eyes narrowed slightly, the smile remaining in place. "_All_ of our time together."

Merlin backed up a few more steps. If he made a break for it and ran in the opposite direction to Oswald, he could round the corner of the hall and get back to the main entrance. Slip back into the crowd. Find Arthur, find Gwaine, if it came to that - though he hated to bring them back into this whole mess, and cursed himself for being weak. For having to run in the first place. "Stay away from me," he managed, and only wished he could sound stronger, more confident than he was. He wished he could sound like his brother.

Oswald obviously heard the same wavering of his voice as Merlin did, and simply laughed. He walked forward, matching Merlin for each step he had taken. "I have been. I've been a good boy, just like your thick-headed brother wanted." The humour fell from his face like a curtain to the floor. "I've been patient, but I've waited long enough. You owe me something, Merlin."

Merlin shook his head, remembering what Arthur had said to him, what he'd drilled into him for months. He repeated his brother's words now; "I owe you nothing."

A rattling drew their attention back to the now closed door. It shook violently for a moment, before going still. Suddenly, banging noises came from the other side.

"Merlin!" a familiar voice called. "Merlin, are you there?"

Oswald turned back to the boy in question with a scowl. "That damn new kid won't leave well enough alone, will he?" But the scowl was quickly replaced with his usual confident grin. "Ah well. Made sure we wouldn't be interrupted this time around." Merlin glanced back to the door, which was again rattling, and saw the thick stick - possibly a small branch that had fallen from one of the nearby trees - wedged in between the door and the jam.

Merlin was alone on this. There was no help coming for him this time. Oswald had made sure of it.

The older boy sneered. "Now where were we?"

Merlin turned and ran. His skinny legs propelled him forward, the blood pounding in his ears, but he hadn't even made the corner before Oswald tackled him to the ground.

Oswald had always been too aggressive a person. He used to play hockey, with Arthur and the others, but ended up having to sit out of most games from losing his temper or getting 'too enthusiastic'.

Now was no different. Merlin slammed into the ground and was winded before a yell could even escape, all the air harshly forced out of his lungs. He struggled to crawl away but Oswald remained on top of him, one knee digging into his back. Merlin desperately sucked in a deep breath but still didn't manage to slip out from Oswald's hold. Absolute fear was washing over him like ice, and Oswald snickered from where he now kneeled on top. "Not this time, Merlin."

"Go to hell," Merlin hissed in response, his back beginning to ache from the pressure there.

Oswald took his knee away only to quickly grab Merlin's shoulders and force him onto his back. Moving back on top of the flailing boy, Oswald brought Merlin's hands up above his head and held them there, leaning down so his face was only centimetres from Merlin's.

"Only if you come with me."

The next few moments were filled with chaotic confusion. A strong, deep voice yelled "Oswald Stulorne!" while another, younger, more desperate one shouted "Merlin!" Suddenly Oswald was falling off of Merlin and to the ground beside him with a pained cry. Strong hands quickly pulled Merlin to his feet and dragged him, a mess of shaking limbs, back away. His mind quickly registered that it was Percival who held him, that it was Lancelot who now fought Oswald, that Principal Uther was attempting to step between them with absolute anger in his eyes. He quickly stepped out of Percival's relenting grasp, needing space, and looked on worriedly. Oswald had a quickly blossoming black eye from Lancelot's immediate attack and had a steadily bleeding lip. He quickly retaliated with a solid punch to Lancelot's stomach who doubled over for a mere moment before turning and kicking Oswald on the side where his right kidney would be. It was his judo training taking over, fuelled by the obvious rage shown on his face. Despite the disadvantage of size, it looked as if Lancelot could easily win this fight. And still Merlin worried, because Oswald was full of surprises and was good at overpowering others.

But it wasn't long before more teachers were appearing on the scene, curious students among them, and Mr Monmouth was pulling Lancelot away, giving Uther the room to get to Oswald and soon the two boys were separated, left to fume and glare. Mr Gaius appeared by Merlin's side, startling him slightly.

"Are you alright, Merlin?" The anger on the teacher's face did not match the concern in his voice. Merlin had always liked Mr Gaius; he was a kind and interesting man, and always willing to listen. Merlin nodded, aware of Percival still standing close to his other side, and tried not fidget. It had suddenly become way too crowded.

"Move! Get out of my way!" Merlin turned to Arthur's voice, who was shoving his way through the quickly-formed crowd, Gwaine and Gwen just behind him. Merlin desperately hoped it wasn't obvious how relieved he was to see his brother. As soon as Arthur reached him he put his hands on Merlin's shoulders and looked him over carefully. "Where are you hurt? What did he do?"

Merlin didn't like that cold tone to Arthur's voice. "I'm okay, Arthur, really. He - " Merlin paused, because really, what had Oswald done? "Nothing happened."

Gwaine scoffed humourlessly and glared daggers in Oswald's direction, only to realise the principal was dragging him away, in the direction of his office. Probably safer for the jerk, judging by how badly Gwaine wanted to punch his face into the ground. It was a shame Lancelot was having to follow, though.

Obviously Arthur was just as disbelieving. "Nothing?! Are you kidding me? Merlin - "

"Arthur," a new voice interjected and suddenly Gwen was laying a calming hand on his arm. "Not here."

Arthur glanced from the large crowd of students to his brother who appeared to be trying to shrink himself under the numerous gazes. Huffing, he turned to the other students with one hand still on Merlin's shoulder. "Shows over," he said shortly.

Arthur had always been known as a leader; he had a certain charisma about him that basically had anyone doing whatever he wanted. This was the kind of time when that quality came in handy, he felt, as the crowd slowly began to disperse, students still muttering and whispering excitedly about what must have happened. Arthur just knew the rumours would be hell to deal with.

"Merlin," Mr Gaius said softly, "we need to have you checked over, make sure you're not hurt. And I'm afraid Principal Uther will want your account of what happened."

Merlin cringed under Arthur's comforting grip and Gwaine scowled. "Does he have to do it now?"

"The sooner the better, I'm afraid," replied Mr Gaius. "Best to have this dealt with."

* * *

Merlin looked up from the battered old Snoopy comic he had in his hands at a knock on his door. Hunith stood there, smiling sympathetically. He didn't like that smile. He'd been receiving it way too much for the last two days. "You have a visitor, Merlin."

Merlin tensed. "Who is it?"

Lancelot appeared from behind Hunith with a small wave. "Hey Merlin."

"Oh," was all he said, the tension not leaving his body.

Hunith hesitated. "Merlin, are you right to…" she trailed off, but he knew the question. Was he alright to be left alone with his friend? He nodded after only a brief second of hesitation and Hunith nodded, saying she would bring up some snacks later, if they wanted. Then she was gone and it was just him and Lancelot, who stepped cautiously into the room.

After a moment of rather awkward silence, the older boy spoke. "I'm sorry, I hope you don't mind me stopping by."

Merlin shook his head. "It's no problem. But… shouldn't you be at school?" Merlin had been given the rest of the week off, and while he had argued that it wasn't needed, he was secretly glad for the time alone.

"Suspended," Lancelot said with a grin, though he looked slightly green at the idea. This was most likely his first time in real trouble. And it was Merlin's fault.

"I'm sorry," he said, and realised something else. "I… didn't get a chance to thank you."

"No need," said Lancelot, suddenly sounding fierce. "If anyone ever… you don't deserve that kind of treatment, from anyone. I was only doing what was right." Merlin looked back down from where he sat on the bed, and Lancelot stepped further into the room. "So… are you okay?"

Merlin nodded without looking up. He didn't mean to be this awkward about it, he really didn't, but Oswald just made him so uncomfortable, and now Lancelot had seen. The silence stretched on, and finally Merlin couldn't take it anymore. He had to know. "Why are you here?"

Lancelot hesitated. "I want to know… what happened."

"You were there," said Merlin shortly.

"No, I mean, before. What started all of this." Lancelot looked almost apologetic for asking. "I want to know what he did to you. Please."

Merlin shook his head. "It's not important."

Lancelot came and sat on the bed next to Merlin. "I'm sorry but we both know that's a lie." Merlin didn't respond. It _was_ a pretty big lie. "Look, if you really don't want to tell me, that's fine," said Lancelot. "But I'm your friend, and you know you can trust me. I just want to know what happened."

Merlin stared at his comic, unseeing. Lancelot _was_ a friend, and he _could_ be trusted - that much had been proved two nights ago. That wasn't the problem. "It's… embarrassing," he admitted.

Lancelot half-smiled. "We all have our embarrassing stories, Merlin."

Merlin gave a small smile back. "I'm sure." He took a deep breath and there was a short pause. "Alright," he finally said, "I'll tell you." _And if it scares you away, then… I'll have to live with that_, he added silently.

**Next chapter, all is revealed...**

**Sorry if this one didn't flow very well. It's not my best work.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Alriiiight, here we go! The big revelation! Ta daaa!**

**I loved reading the reviews for the last chapter. You guys are the best xD Special welcome to AlxM, whose review had me laughing out loud.**

**This chapter is especially long. This is for two reasons; a) I just couldn't split this one up and b) because it's my way of apologising for making you all wait eight chapters to find out what happened. So here ya go. Hope I am forgiven :)**

**WARNING: This chapter has violence, little bit of swearing, dark themes and possible triggery moments. Like last time, feel free to message me if you don't want to read it but want to know what happened. Please also note this whole chapter is one big series of flashbacks. I just didn't want to put the whole thing in italics.**

Merlin watched, amused, as Oswald stomped off the field, glowering at the referee. Elyan, Percival and Leon were all shaking their heads or looking sheepish. Gwaine appeared to be hiding a smile like Merlin, but Arthur had walked up to the fallen member of the other team and was no doubt apologising. It was hard to tell from the stands, but it seemed like the type of thing he would do.

The tackle naturally hadn't gone down well. The sport not being football, for one. And yet Oswald didn't seem to understand how it warranted him being sent off the turf. Merlin wasn't all that surprised, really; once Oswald got caught up in something, reason seemed to just fly out the window.

"That was a bit rough," commented Will from Merlin's right. "Hope the other guy's okay."

Merlin watched Arthur help the player up, who nodded, and the two team's got ready to resume play. "He seems fine. Besides, I'm sure Oswald didn't mean it. He just gets… enthusiastic." He didn't think Oswald would actually go out of his way to hurt someone after all. He was a really cool guy most of the time.

After a moment's pause, Merlin told Will he'd be back in a minute and jumped down the stands, apologising for accidentally nudging people on the way. He made his way over to the turf and headed for the Camelot Knights' dugout. Sticking his head over the fence of the turf to see into the dugout, Merlin saw Oswald and grinned.

"Taking deep breaths Oswald?"

Oswald looked up from where he sat next to the other reserve, smiled, and walked over to him. "Apparently. Still don't see what the big deal is."

Merlin rolled his eyes. "You don't tackle people in hockey," though of course Oswald knew this. "He didn't even have the ball."

"He was about to," Oswald replied with a shrug.

Merlin studied him. "Rules really aren't your strong point, are they?"

The way Oswald looked at him before answering set butterflies off in Merlin's stomach. "I'll admit I'm not very conventional."

They were brought from their conversation by Uther yelling as he made his way over. "Good luck," Merlin whispered, and rushed off back to the crowd.

* * *

Merlin looked up from where he sat in the lounge room with his book at the sound of a multitude of voices entering through the front door. Next thing, Arthur and the entire group were coming in and making themselves comfortable around him, offering a few 'hey Merlin's as they went. Merlin pulled a face.

Arthur stared at him. "What's your problem?"

Merlin sighed dramatically and looked back down at his book in a forlorn kind of way. "It was so peaceful."

Arthur rolled his eyes good-naturedly and said "so read it in your room."

"I wasn't aware people still read books," Elyan commented, sounding more serious than he probably should have.

"Yes, well, my brother is a bit of an anomaly," said Arthur. Oswald sat down next to Merlin and looked over his shoulder.

"What are you reading?" he asked.

Merlin shut his book and cursed the blush that crept up his neck. "Nothing of interest. You know what, you're right, I'll read this in my room."

"Oh no you don't," Gwaine stepped forward and grabbed the book from Merlin, reading the cover. His eyebrow raised. "'The Egyptian'." He turned it over to read the back, his grin growing as his eyes roamed over the blurb. "The first major novel set in ancient Egypt, it is a full-bodied re-creation... of a largely forgotten era…" he trailed off as his eyelids drooped close and obnoxious snoring filled the room. Merlin snatched the book back amidst the laughter.

"It's a good book," he grouched.

"You are such a nerd, Merlin," Arthur said as he ruffled his hair. Merlin swatted his hand away and left the room. Gwaine called out an apology after him.

He had barely settled into his room when there was a knock on the door. Merlin looked up to see Oswald standing there, looking slightly uncertain. "Come to make more fun of me?" he asked, though really, he was already over it. If Merlin didn't have a thick skin, he and Arthur would never have gotten along.

Oswald shook his head and took a hesitant step into the room. "I was actually wondering… if maybe I could borrow it sometime?"

It took Merlin a moment to realise he meant the book. Merlin looked down at it in surprise, then back at Oswald. "You're… interested in this stuff?"

Oswald shrugged. "Dunno. I'd like to find out though."

Merlin grinned. "Sure. Anytime."

* * *

Arthur raised his eyebrow when he saw Merlin walking towards him from the school gate. The boy was grinning like mad. "What's with you?"

Merlin shook his head and continued walking, giving Arthur no choice but to follow. Merlin didn't give an answer until they were almost home, just when Arthur had given up on getting one.

"I got asked out today."

Arthur stopped dead and stared. "You what?"

"No need to be so surprised."

Arthur shook his head and began walking again. "Sorry. It's just… by who?"

At this Merlin's smile faltered slightly. "Ummm… see, that's the weird bit…"

Arthur's eyes narrowed. "Who asked you, Merlin?"

"I mean, probably more weird for you than for me, but…"

"_Merlin._"

"Oswald."

Arthur was lucky they had reached the gate to their house and Merlin had already paused to open it, or he would have stopped dead all over again. "What?"

Merlin shrugged almost sheepishly and continued towards the front door. Arthur followed hurriedly. "Oswald asked you out?"

Merlin had never specifically talked about his preferences, but Arthur had always just sort of assumed it was both, from the way he blushed when pretty girls talked to him but still managed to trip over his own words if a guy took interest as well. That wasn't the problem. The problem was Oswald.

Oswald was a friend, sure. He was one of the guys, part of the group. But that was the trouble right there. Arthur _knew_ Oswald. And he wasn't sure how he felt about the guy suddenly dating his little brother.

That brought up a question Arthur realised he hadn't asked yet. "What did you say?"

Merlin mumbled something as he walked through the front door and speedily made his way up the steps. He wasn't quick enough though; Arthur grabbed him by the arm and held him still. "Merlin, what did you say?"

The rosiness of Merlin's cheeks when he answered was ridiculous. "I said yes."

* * *

Merlin leaned into Oswald slightly where they sat in the cafeteria, well aware that Arthur could see and was most likely watching. He didn't get Arthur's problem with him dating Oswald - maybe he didn't like that his friend's attention was now split? Except Arthur wasn't the type to get jealous over something like that - but he knew he _did_ have a problem, and it bothered Merlin in turn. Why couldn't Arthur be happy for him?

Oh, Merlin knew he was trying. He hadn't said anything to Oswald about it and hadn't done anything to stop them from being together. He congratulated Merlin on it, and he drove Merlin places when he wanted to meet Oswald in town. But it was impossible to miss those looks Arthur sometimes wore when he spoke about his boyfriend, or the way he became uncomfortable whenever the two were together in the same room as him. Merlin knew Arthur was fine with his preferences, as was the whole group. So he just didn't get why Arthur didn't like it. He didn't get why Arthur couldn't be happy for him, and he couldn't help but be annoyed.

"You alright Merlin?" Oswald asked, his deep voice rumbling in his chest where Merlin's head rested. "You seem quiet."

Merlin sat up straight and nodded. "I'm fine."

* * *

"Gwaine and I are going to the movies tonight, if you want to come."

Hunith smiled from where she sat at the table, pleased by Arthur's ready inclusion of Merlin. Things had seemed to be tense between them lately, and for two brothers who usually got along so well, it was upsetting to see. But Merlin shook his head, not unkindly at least.

"Sorry, but Oswald's coming over."

Arthur paused before nodding shortly and went back to his meal. Hunith frowned. "When was this planned?" she asked.

"Just today," Merlin replied, looking worried. "It's not a problem is it?"

Hunith considered. It wouldn't be, except… "I won't be here tonight. I was going to visit Jenny." Jenny, her friend from high school, lived nearby and was having a hard time; her husband had just passed away. Hunith had promised to come over and have a girls night with her.

"He isn't staying over," Merlin said. "We were just going to watch some DVDs." He hesitated. "If you want me to cancel…"

Hunith shook her head, making up her mind. "No, honey, I trust you. It's okay." She smiled, because it was true, and after listening to the horror stories of some of her friends, she was glad she could say she trusted her children. She glanced to the empty spot at the head of the table, a plate of meat pie getting cold. Well, most of her children… "You two have fun."

Merlin nodded and smiled. "We will. Thanks mom."

It wasn't long before Hunith was gone and Arthur was getting ready to leave. "You going to be okay?"

Merlin rolled his eyes as he went through his stack of DVDs on the lounge room floor. There was certainly more there than there should be in a collection. "I'll be fine, Arthur. Stop worrying."

"I'm not worrying, I'm just - "

"Suspicious," Merlin cut in, turning to face him and standing. "What's your problem with me and Oswald?"

Arthur shook his head. "I don't have a problem."

"Yes you do. Why?" Merlin was getting angry, which didn't happen often. "Is it because he spends less time with you guys now? Because most of the time we're with you guys - "

"It's not that!" Arthur yelled.

"Then what - "

"I don't trust him!" Arthur finally admitted. Merlin stared at him.

"How can you not trust Oswald? He was your friend before he was mine."

Arthur shook his head. "Yes, he's a friend, but he's not… he's different to the others, Merlin. I've never trusted him like I do Gwaine, or Leon - "

"You don't trust anyone like you trust Leon."

"- and excuse me for not liking my little brother dating someone three years older than him who has a reputation for violence!"

There was silence and the two stared at each other, Arthur breathing heavily, Merlin looking hurt.

"Oswald's a good guy," Merlin said finally. "I can't believe you don't see that."

Arthur shook his head and left without another word. He started up his battered second hand car and started driving to Gwaine's deep in unhappy thought. Merlin was in the high of a new relationship. He wasn't going to listen to his older brother's advice. Arthur had been the same when he was fourteen and had asked the most popular girl in the year out, Helen. She had said yes and he was on cloud nine for the next two weeks, despite Morgana's warnings about Helen's reputation. He had been heartbroken when he caught her making out with another guy.

Pulling up outside Gwaine's house, he honked the horn once and waited impatiently. Gwaine appeared a moment later, hopping into the passenger seat with ease. Arthur barely acknowledged his greeting, still thinking hard.

Arthur had learnt from his mistake, and hadn't allowed himself to be so blind next time he started dating someone. He was lucky now to have Gwen, who had nothing to be blind about; he loved everything about her. The thing with Helen had hurt, but he had learnt from it. Perhaps Merlin would do the same.

Except it wasn't the same. Arthur had been hurt, yes, emotionally. With Oswald it could be different. He thought of the way he had tackled that kid in hockey, of the way he laughed in violent movies, of the fact that he was seventeen and Merlin was fourteen. Of the fact he had just left the two to be alone, at home, for the next few hours.

"Earth to Arthur," he suddenly heard Gwaine saying. "You alright there, mate?"

Arthur realised he hadn't yet pulled back onto the road and appeared to have been sitting in silence for the last few minutes. He looked at Gwaine, looking confused, then at his watch. "Sorry Gwaine," he said, finally starting the car back up. "We're going to be late to the movie."

* * *

'The Sorcerer's Apprentice' played on full volume in the lounge room, but Merlin and Oswald barely noticed as Nicholas Cage attempted to teach Jay Baruchel how to use magic. They were otherwise occupied.

Their breathing was heavy as Oswald's hand ran down Merlin's back, their mouths locked together. Vaguely Merlin wondered how watching movies had turned into this, but he didn't think he minded too much. He leant against the armrest of the lounge chair, Oswald on top of him, his heart beating rapidly.

They seemed to be speeding up, getting more intense, and Merlin's eyes opened as he felt one of Oswald's hands trail down his front to his lower stomach, tugging against the waist of Merlin's jeans. With a surprised grunt Merlin pushed Oswald back slightly.

"What are you doing?"

Oswald looked at him. "What do you mean? I thought we were having fun."

Merlin sat up properly. "We _were_ having fun."

"Then what's the problem?"

"I don't want to… have too much fun." Merlin said uncertainly, suddenly feeling nervous.

Oswald looked down at him with a disapproving expression. "Merlin, you like me, right?"

"Of course, but - "

"And I like you. So what are you being such a wimp about?"

Merlin opened his mouth and closed it in shock. Oswald had never insulted him before. "Oswald, I'm not - "

Oswald leant over him again, his face much closer to Merlin's, but it didn't excite Merlin like it had last time. "Come on, Merlin, relax."

He leant in for another kiss but Merlin put his hand on his strong chest. "I don't want to, Oswald."

Oswald's hand had again wondered to the waist of Merlin's pants and Merlin pushed against him harder. "Oswald, stop." But Oswald didn't, and Merlin started squirming as his hand reached further. Finally Merlin brought up both hands and forcefully pushed Oswald away from him. "Stop it!"

Merlin was not expecting the fist to suddenly come crashing down on his nose, or the pain and blood that followed. He cried out in pain and leapt from the couch, staring at his boyfriend. Oswald stared back, a moment of shock covered up by anger. "I'm sorry Merlin, I didn't mean to," he said, taking a step forwards. Merlin didn't move, frozen in surprise. Oswald. Oswald had just hit him. _Punched_ him. "I really didn't Merlin, but you're making this so difficult. It's not such a big deal." He took another step forward. "Look, let's just settle down and - "

"Get out." Merlin's voice was muffled from the cover of his hand as it held his nose, trying and failing to staunch the bleeding, but Oswald heard it all the same. His eyes narrowed and his face darkened in a way Merlin did not like.

"What did you just say to me?"

Merlin took a deep, shuddering breath to calm himself and said it again. "Get. Out."

"What the hell did you just say to me?!" Oswald yelled, and advanced.

* * *

Arthur pulled up outside his house just in time to hear a yell and a crash from inside. He and Gwaine were running without a moment's hesitation, Arthur slamming through the front door. There was the sound of scuffling coming down the hall from the lounge room. _Oh god, Merlin._

The sight that greeted them was one that would continue to haunt Arthur. Merlin was on the ground with a heavily bleeding nose, Oswald on top of him, one hand holding him down while the other was reached inside Merlin's pants.

Arthur saw red and launched forward, punching Oswald right in the eye. The other boy yelled in surprise and fell back. Arthur quickly hauled Merlin to his feet and Gwaine pulled him back, out of the lounge room, as Arthur took another swing, this time glancing off of Oswald's cheek bone. He barely noticed the throbbing of his knuckles as he swung again and again. Oswald finally got a punch of his own in and Arthur stumbled backwards, one hand going to his stomach with a grunt of pain, but Gwaine was back and had taken Arthur's place. Oswald was outnumbered and quickly tiring, and they all knew it.

"We were just having some fun!" he tried yelling, and Gwaine knocked him to the ground.

"You son of a bitch!" Arthur shouted, stepping forwards, quite ready to finish the job. A small voice from the dining room doorway stopped him.

"Arthur…"

Arthur glanced back to see Merlin, looking small and scared and covered in blood. And he knew what Merlin was asking of him, and he absolutely hated it.

Merlin wanted him to let Oswald go.

Arthur turned back to Oswald who was hunched over by the wall, looking between him and Gwaine warily. Calling on every bit of self-restraint he had, Arthur forced himself to take one step backwards; closer to Merlin, but giving Oswald room to get to the other doorway, the one that lead to the hall. "Get out of here," he growled. "And don't you dare ever, _ever,_ come near my brother or any of us again."

Oswald remained still a moment longer, as if weighing up his options. His glare turned to Merlin. Arthur and Gwaine immediately bristled, but without any more ado Oswald backed away in the direction of the hall. They all remained perfectly still until they heard the front door slam. Gwaine walked to the window, no doubt watching to make sure Oswald did leave, but Arthur turned all his attention on Merlin. He lead him to a chair and sat him down, grabbing a box of tissues from the end table as he went, and held out a bunch for Merlin. Merlin grabbed them and brought them up to his nose, his eyes on the ground, and Arthur hated, _hated,_ that there were tears there.

"I'm sorry, Arthur," Merlin whispered. "I'm so sorry."

Arthur just leant forward and hugged him tightly, not wanting to ever let go.


	10. Chapter 10

**It's been a while, hasn't it? My apologies, as always. Had to sort through a few particularly troublesome plot points, but I think I have them all figured out now (ended up having to do a mind map actually).** **Thanks so much for your continued support. It's great to hear what you all think about the story. And yes, MamzelleHermy, welcome to the party xD**

**Bad news, I'm afraid. I'm going away for a week tomorrow, so no updates from me. Really sorry. If it helps, I changed this chapter slightly so it wouldn't end on a cliffhanger for that very reason. See? I can be nice. Sometimes. And I should at least get chances to write while I'm gone, so I can hopefully upload something as soon as I get back.**

For Arthur Pendragon, it was a relief to finish school that day. It had been a ridiculously long week, completely messed up in the middle with what had happened with Merlin, and the last couple of days had been strained, to say the least. But now, finally, the weekend was here, and things could start getting back on track.

He hoped.

The first thing he did when he got home was to head straight to Merlin's room (foregoing his own, which was just before it), his backpack still dangling from his right shoulder. He had done the same yesterday. He couldn't help it; Merlin, having been given the rest of the week off school, was not in Arthur's sights as much as he would have liked after what happened at the dance on Wednesday night, and while he was glad his brother was getting respite at home, he was also a bit relieved to not have to leave him again tomorrow.

Arthur paused in surprise when he saw Lancelot sitting in Merlin's room at the end of the bed. It seemed like they had been having a rather intense conversation, from the way Lancelot was glaring angrily at the ground and Merlin was looking slightly concerned for his friend. There wasn't the hostility Arthur had first felt towards Lancelot; after how he had helped on Wednesday, it was a bit difficult for Arthur to be suspicious of his intentions. But still, he had to ask, "everything alright?"

Merlin looked at him and allowed a small smile. "Yeah." Then looked back at Lancelot, who was still death-staring the carpet. "Well. Relatively."

Dropping his bag, Arthur stepped into the room and leaned against Merlin's ridiculously full bookcase. "Are you angry about the suspension?" he asked Lancelot. "Because I agree it was dumb, you were protecting Merlin, and thanks again for that by the way, but - "

"I just told him," Merlin interrupted, looking sheepish. "About… you know. Before." With another apologetic look to Lancelot he added "I don't think he's taking it very well."

"You… oh," Arthur said in surprise. Merlin barely talked about what happened with Arthur, and he had been there for god's sake.

"It's just…" Lancelot muttered, "how… how can someone be so _awful?_" And with that he stood and started to pace around the bedroom, as if turning all his anger into frustrated energy. "That… that bastard!"

Arthur saw Merlin wince slightly and stepped in, putting a hand on Lancelot's arm. "Yes, that's one way of putting it," he commented drily, because he'd certainly used other words to describe Oswald before. And yes, even now he could feel the same anger building up within him, but he had learnt long ago to keep it hidden, and under control - in front of Merlin at least. "But we don't have to deal with him anymore." His eyes found Merlin's. "He's been expelled."

Merlin sucked in a shocked breath of air and Lancelot stared. "He what?"

"Officially, as of today. Leon overheard everything." Still he didn't look away from Merlin, showing him just how serious he was. "He's gone for good."

A huge grin broke out onto Merlin's face, but he quickly tried to cover it and looked away. "Oh. Oh, that's… that's good."

Arthur frowned slightly. "Lancelot, would you mind giving us a moment?" Lancelot nodded with an encouraging smile to Merlin and walked out. Arthur took his vacated spot on the bed next to Merlin. "It's okay, you know. To be relieved. I know I was."

Merlin nodded, a failed attempt at nonchalance pasted onto his face. "Uh-huh. I know."

Arthur's frown increased and he scooted closer. "Merlin. It's okay." Merlin didn't answer, and Arthur sighed. "Look… Oswald… had an effect on you. He scared you. And that's alright," he quickly added when Merlin opened his mouth to argue. "It's alright. I know he scared you, but that doesn't make you weak, or… or anything. You're not weak, Merlin."

Merlin looked downcast. "I let him get to me."

Arthur leaned forward and brought an arm around his brother's shoulders. "You didn't _let_ him do anything. Which is exactly what makes you so strong." He ducked slightly so as to make sure Merlin was looking him in the eyes when he spoke next. "You are _not_ weak. You're one of the strongest people I know." He paused, and with a mischievous smile pinched Merlin's skinny arm. "Emotionally, at least. We might have to work on physical strength a bit."

Merlin snatched his arm back with a small smile of his own, but it quickly fell as his face crumpled. "I… I was scared, Arthur."

Arthur nodded and leant forward until his forehead rested on Merlin's. "So was I."

Merlin looked up at him in surprise. "You were?"

"Oh yeah," admitted Arthur. He _had_ been scared. Terrified, even. Of what Oswald would do, of what would happen to Merlin, of how it would affect him… oh yes, he had been scared. "I don't ever want to feel that kind of fear again."

* * *

Morgana paused just as her feet reached the second landing. There was a teenage boy leaning against the wall of the bathroom, just a few metres from Merlin's closed door. Arthur's new friend, she recognised him from the shopping centre. With a narrowing of her eyes she continued on her way to her own bedroom, ignoring the fact his eyes were suddenly on her. She could feel him looking at her and a sneer slithered onto her face. Luckily she didn't have to pass him to reach her own room, which sat opposite Arthur's, and she slammed the door behind her upon entering.

Dropping her bag on her bed, Morgana made her way straight over to the box window at the other end of her room, sitting down on the edge and curling up to gaze down on the street below. People were always looking, always judging, she knew they were. She hated it. She couldn't stand it. It was like… it was like they _knew_. It was like they all knew about her, and saw her as vile because of it. Paranoia had slowly grown its way around her like vines on a tree; she had felt it happen, and she couldn't shake it off now. Only Morgause was there for her, only Morgause really understood.

A small part of her, a very small part that niggled at the back of her mind, whispered that there was someone else who would understand. Merlin would understand. Morgana quickly shook her head to rid herself of the traitorous thoughts. Merlin didn't understand. Hell, Merlin didn't_ care_. He'd already proved that to her. After all the times she'd been there for him, Merlin had turned his back on her.

Really, who could blame her for doing the same?

* * *

There was a strong discontented air to Merlin as he dug through his locker, looking for his maths text book. His shoulders were hunched, his stature was rigid, and his head was so far in the locker it was as if he was trying to get it to swallow him. Really, though, he felt his current mood was justified. Happy as he had been to come back to school, there was something he had not counted on, that he really should have.

The looks. The stares. The whispers that followed him through the halls and into every damn classroom. They surrounded him like a spiderweb he'd walked into and couldn't shake. The events of last week were obviously still fresh in people's minds. And Merlin just wished they could all forget. He just wished everyone would leave him be.

"'Scuse me, coming through."

Merlin's eyes widened at the familiar voice. He turned and a huge smile split across his face. "Will!"

His oldest friend grinned, continuing to make his way over, and gave Merlin a quick hug. "Hey Merlin, how're you doing?"

"When did you get back? How long have you been home?" Merlin spluttered.

"Just last night. Would have texted you, but…" Will shrugged, still grinning. "Wanted to surprise you, I guess."

"It definitely worked," Merlin replied with a laugh. "Welcome home."

Will nodded. "Good to be home."

The two shared most classes together and began heading to their maths room, Will telling Merlin all about his trip to Australia. "It was so hot there, Merlin, I'm telling you. And that was just Spring for them! So glad I wasn't there for Summer…"

They found their seats next to Freya, who Will greeted happily before continuing with his stories. "...And I swear, as big as my hand! In the bathroom for god's sake! I freaked out and I'm not even scared of spiders, so you can imagine how mum reacted - "

Will was cut off by the teacher clearing his throat with a pointed look. He gave a sheepish smile and leaned back in his chair. But as soon as the teacher had his back turned, Merlin and Will were passing notes, catching up, and suddenly it wasn't like Will had been gone for two full months. It was just like old times. Freya even passed a few notes of her own - with very frantic glances to the front of the room, of course.

Afterwards Freya had to leave them for music class, while they had science. If Merlin watched her go just a little bit longer than was probably normal, well, no one saw. He finally turned to see Will staring right at him, looking way to pleased with himself. Oh. Someone did see.

"You guys still not hooked up yet?" Will asked mischievously.

"Will!" Merlin hissed, elbowing his friend in the ribs.

"What?" Will said, feigned innocence in his voice. "It's about time, isn't it? I mean yeah, she likes you, but I don't think she'll wait forever - "

"Wait, what?" Merlin cut in, staring at him.

"Well you're not _that_ special Merlin, she'll move on eventually if you don't - "

"You think she likes me?"

Will actually stopped mid-step and stared incredulously. "You're kidding, right?" Merlin blushed but kept walking, encouraging Will to keep pace. Will didn't let it go. "Of course she likes you, mate! I would have thought that was pretty obvious!" Merlin just shrugged in response. He'd hoped, obviously, but really… "Geeze, Merlin, you can be bloody thick!"

"Shut up," grumbled Merlin, shoving him lightly. They continued walking, Will smiling and shaking his head, Merlin thinking hard. Eventually, he spoke again; "do you really think she does, though?"

They had reached their class. Will rolled his eyes and stepped in, ahead of Merlin. "Yeah, Merlin. I'm sure of it." And in a quiet mumble, he added "as is the rest of the school."

Merlin was too deep in thought to notice.

Maybe… maybe Will was right. They'd had fun at the dance, after all, before everything had gone to hell. In fact, they always had fun, or at least Merlin did. Freya always seemed too as well, though. They spent practically every day together, and the way she smiled when she would see him approaching…

But then again, Freya was kind, and beautiful and friendly. Maybe she smiled like that with everyone. Maybe… Maybe…

_Maybe I should just suck it up and go for it,_ Merlin considered it. What could be so wrong about asking her out? They could go to the park, or the movies, or just spend time at the arcade, or… Or something. He'd figure out something. If he actually got around to asking her in the first place. And if she said no, well, then he'd know. He'd know he had been mistaken, he'd feel like a total idiot - maybe call Will an idiot too, just for good measure - but if she said yes… Well. That had to be worth the risk, didn't it?

Tomorrow. He would ask her out tomorrow, after school, while they were walking to the old theatre (the original Frankenstein was playing and they'd been wanting to see it for weeks), and maybe, just maybe, she would say yes.

Maybe this time things would go his way.

**Hmmm, anyone else think it's not going to be that simple? Guess you'll have to wait and see... ;)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi all! I'm back! Did ya miss me? :P**

**I'm so glad you all liked the last chapter. Everyone seemed to especially love the brotherly moment, and I think I'll try adding in a few more of those to the story - mind you, with what's coming up, that may be a little difficult haha. We shall see ;) Thanks as always for your support, it means a huge deal to me.**

Hunith was humming to herself as she placed the last glistening glass on the drying rack. She tugged her rubber gloves off with a satisfied nod and dropped them next to the slowly drying dishes. Observing the kitchen, she was just wondering if she should start vacuuming upstairs or not when the phone rang. There was admittedly a small sigh of relief - the divorce with Cenred may have left her with enough money for her to remain comfortably as a housewife, but that didn't mean she always enjoyed the cleaning part of it. Picking up the cordless phone hanging from the wall near the fridge, Hunith said with a smile "Pendragon residence."

_"Hunith? That's Hunith, right?"_

If she hadn't tensed so much in shock, Hunith would have dropped the phone. As it was, she simply found herself standing stock-still, staring at the wall in front of her without really seeing.

_"Hello? Is there someone there?"_

"Y - yes, sorry," Hunith finally stuttered out, all the while something inside screamed at her to hang up, now. "Is… is that you, Nimueh?"

_"Thank god,"_ Nimueh exclaimed with a tittering sort of laugh. _"I had really hoped I hadn't gotten the wrong number."_

"How… how _did_ you get this number, Nimueh?"

There was another sort of stuttered laugh from the other end of the line._ "Oh you know me, Hunith, I've always been resourceful."_

"Yes… that is one word for it, I suppose," said Hunith unhappily. She knew all too well what Nimueh could do when she set her mind to it. Which only made her next question all the more hesitant. "Nimueh… why are you calling me?"

_"Well isn't it obvious?"_ Nimueh asked, and her voice had snapped from happy to impatient in a second. Hunith closed her eyes in fear. Yes, it was all too obvious why Nimueh would have tracked down the Pendragon's number, however she had managed that. Still though, when Nimueh confirmed it, Hunith couldn't hold back the icy tendrils of fear rising from deep in her stomach. _"I want to see my son."_

* * *

Arthur read the caller id on his phone with a slight frown of confusion before answering. "Mom?"

_"Arthur, thank god."_ Hunith sounded breathless and almost teary, and all of Arthur's senses immediately went on high alert. He was suddenly extra grateful to Mr Alator for letting him step out of class to take the call.

"Mom, what's wrong?"

Hunith ignored the question. _"Have you seen Merlin? He won't answer his phone."_

"Yeah, he left it at home," said Arthur who, if possible, tensed up further. "He was complaining about it at lunch. Why, what's happened?"

Again, Hunith didn't answer. Instead she said _"listen Arthur, I want you and Merlin to come straight home today, okay honey? No dawdling."_

"Um, I think Merlin was hanging out with his friends this afternoon - "

_"No!"_ Arthur quickly felt taken aback. Hunith never yelled. Never. Obviously she realised this too, in the slight pause that followed, and when she continued her voice was apologetic. _"No, just bring him home for me okay? Please?"_

"Yeah, of course," said Arthur, his frown still firmly in place. Before he could ask again about what was going on, she said a quick 'thank you' and 'love you' before hanging up. Arthur stared back down at his mobile, confused and maybe just a little bit scared.

* * *

Merlin's smile when he saw Freya that afternoon after school was just a little bit shakier than usual. This was it. Today was the day.

"Hi Merlin," she said on seeing him, her dark hair framing her pretty face in uneven waves.

"Hey," he replied, rubbing the back of his head nervously. "Ready for the movie?"

Freya nodded enthusiastically. "I can't wait to laugh at the special effects."

Before Merlin could answer there was a sudden hand on his shoulder and he turned to see Arthur looking grim. "Umm… Can I help you?"

"You have to come home," Arthur said simply. "Mom called."

Merlin frowned and glanced back at Freya, who was looking disappointed. "I kind of had plans this afternoon."

"Yes _thank_ you Merlin, I _do_ realise that," Arthur said with a roll of his eyes. "They're not my orders, they're mom's."

"But - "

"Merlin." Arthur looked at him seriously. "Something's wrong. We need to go."

Obviously it was something serious. He couldn't just ignore his mom's request. Merlin looked back to Freya with an expression of sincere regret. "I'm really sorry about this."

Freya nodded with a smile, and while it wasn't as big as her last one, it was genuine and sympathetic. "It's alright. We can see it another time."

Merlin dug in his pocket until he found his crumpled ticket and passed it over to her. "Find Will, take him with you. I can't promise he'll keep quiet during it though."

Freya giggled. "I doubt we would have kept quiet anyway." She then turned serious. "I hope everything's okay with your mom."

Merlin nodded. "Thanks." With a final wave he began following Arthur the other way.

The two brothers walked in silence for a while, and Merlin observed how Arthur seemed a bit twitchy. "What's the big emergency?" he asked eventually.

Arthur let out a long breath through his nose. "I don't know. But mom sounded pretty freaked out."

Merlin looked down at the path in front of him. "So it's something bad."

"I would say so."

Merlin stubbed the ground with his toe as they walked. "We can't seem to catch a break lately, can we?"

Arthur didn't answer, and for another few minutes it was quiet. Finally the older boy asked "what were you and Freya doing this afternoon?"

It was Merlin's turn to sigh. "Nothing. Doesn't matter now."

Arthur looked sideways at him. "Ah."

Merlin glanced at his brother quickly. "Ah? What do you mean, ah?"

Arthur shook his head, an amused smile on his face. "Nothing."

"Didn't sound like nothing."

"I was just acknowledging, Merlin."

"No you weren't. There was something in that ah, now what was it?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Merlin glared at him for a moment longer before looking away with an annoyed growl. Finally, as they turned onto their street, Arthur said confidently "she would have said yes."

Merlin froze for a moment, staring at his brother. How had he known?

"Come on, Merlin," Arthur called from in front, "straight home, remember?"

Merlin hurried to catch up.

* * *

"Mom? Mom, we're home!"

The two boys didn't even make it to the stairs before Hunith was appearing from the lounge room. Her hair was mussed, her eyes were red, and she seemed to have more wrinkles than she had when they had left that morning. She quickly stepped forward and hugged first Arthur, than Merlin, holding onto him tightly as if worried he'd be swept away. "What's wrong, mom?" Merlin asked, his voice muffled.

Hunith let go as if just remembering herself. "Go into the dining room please honey, I'll be there in a minute."

Merlin, his brow furrowed in confusion, nodded and walked away while Hunith turned to Arthur. "Thanks for bringing him home, Arthur."

"It's not like we don't walk home together most days," Arthur pointed out with a nervous laugh. Hunith just nodded distractedly.

"Yes, yes. How about you go to your room for a while, okay?"

Arthur's eyebrows raised. "What?"

"Just go upstairs Arthur, please."

"Why? What's going on? Did Merlin do something?"

"No, no, nothing like that," Hunith reassured quickly, but she was starting to sound impatient. "Just please go wait in your room. Merlin and I just need to have a chat."

Hunith's smile was rather watery and unconvincing, and Arthur hated to argue with her at the best of times. With an unhappy nod he slowly walked up the stairs, watching as Hunith followed Merlin towards the dining room.

"Mom, what's wrong?" Merlin asked as she walked in and took the seat opposite him. His bag lay forgotten at his feet and he watched, concerned, as she clasped her shaky hands together. She seemed unable to look him in the eyes.

"Merlin, honey. You… I love you very much, you know. This whole family does. You are as much my child as Arthur and Morgana are, and… I love you so much."

"I know that," Merlin said gently, bringing one hand across the table to hold his mother's. Hunith just nodded before continuing.

"I want what is best for you. I have always wanted what is best for you, ever since you came to us. You were so small, so… so vulnerable." Hunith's voice was breaking and Merlin was growing increasingly afraid. While the topic of his adoption was not often brought up, it had never been due to any kind of aversion to the subject. It had always just seemed so inconsequential a subject - Merlin was part of the family, and that was what had always mattered. He didn't understand where Hunith was going with this or why it was making her so upset, but it could be nothing good. After a pause to try and contain herself, Hunith continued. "But you've grown so much, and I… I understand that you have your own opinion on things, and I respect that. There's going to be quite a bit of… upheaval over the next few weeks, and what you want is going to play a big part of it - your opinions are very important, and no matter what I or… anyone else wants for you, remember that you have a say, okay honey?"

"Mom, you're scaring me," Merlin admitted quietly. "Please, tell me what's going on."

A restrained sob escaped Hunith and she gripped his offered hand, again avoiding his eyes. "It's… it's your mother. Your birth mother. She contacted me today. She wants you back, Merlin."

Merlin stared, his hand going lax in her grip. His whole body froze, and he found himself speechless.

Little did he know, Arthur was stood just on the other side of the doorway, hidden out of sight, and he was just as at a loss for words.


End file.
